Nuestra pequeña hija
by Neith15
Summary: Brick llega a casa cansado después de un largo día de trabajo, espera ver a las dos mujeres que más ama en su vida. Pero por motivos de la vida su hija tiene una actitud negativa durante la cena, hace un comentario inadecuado para el momento y Momoko se levanta de la mesa para encerrarse en su cuarto a llorar. Es ahí donde se da cuenta que es momento de hablar del pasado.
1. Chapter 1

**La historia a continuación es un espacio-tiempo alterno. Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la idea y la imaginación sí, mas o menos. No es completamente mi imaginación, sin embargo tendrá en mayoría mis ideas. Disculpen...**

**Basado en la película, "Baby and Me", pero con cambios drásticos en la historia.**

**La historia tendrá un poco de humor, romance y familia.**

**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen.**

**Espero que les guste. Sin más preámbulos, la lectura comienza:**

* * *

Soltó un suspiro en la entrada de su casa donde su esposa e hija lo esperaban como siempre y eso lo hacía olvidar todo cansancio. Abrió la puerta y se desabrochó la corbata cuando de la cocina salió una pelinaranja, su esposa, con la que compartiría toda su vida.

\- Bienvenido Brick - dijo con un sonrisa, la misma sonrisa que lo enamoraba todos los días -, ¿cómo estuvo el trabajo?

\- Cansado - respondió al mismo tiempo que la besaba apasionadamente.

Se separaron despacio dejando ver el sonrojo en el rostro delicado de su esposa, Momoko. Con su mano derecha acaricio sus mejillas y delineó suavemente su contorno, a pesar de los años su piel suave seguía intacta y cálida. La observó abrir los labios levemente como si intentara decir algo pero al último segundo no dijo nada.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - se atrevió a indagar.

No era normal que Momoko titubeara, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo estaba preocupándola.

\- Es Astrid...llegó de la casa de su abuela un poco extraña - dijo después de meditar sus palabras.

\- ¿Cómo extraña?

\- Me evita y pareciera que está enojada conmigo.

Ladeó la cabeza confundido, su madre no podía haber dicho algo malo de Momoko se suponía que tenían una buena relación desde que se conocieron. Le sonrió a la pelinaranja para que se tranquilizara y ella entendió su intención, pues se separó de él y se fue a la cocina, seguro para terminar de preparar la cena. Se dirigió a su habitación, se despojó de su ropa y la dejó en el cesto de ropa sucia o de ser lo contrario Momoko lo regañaría. Se metió a la ducha y después de unos diez minutos salió con una sola toalla cubriendo de sus caderas para abajo. Buscó en el armario ropa cómoda y rápidamente se cambió para dirigirse al cuarto de su hija.

Tocó la puerta blanca adornada con flores rosadas y escuhó un leve "_Adelante",_ por parte de su hija para poder ingresar. La vio en su escritorio escribiendo, leyendo y volviendo a hacer anotaciones. Pareció ignorar su presencia pues no se detuvo a verlo. Con la vista estudió todo el cuarto, posters, CD´s, libros, revistas, accesorios, perfumes y eso le hizo recordar que tan rápido había pasado el tiempo. Su hija ya tenía 14 años y ya no podía llamarla "_Bebé",_ como muchas veces lo había hecho, sin embargo, muy dentro de él, Astrid seguía siendo su pequeña a pesar de no gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Sonrió al reconocer que era igual de estudiosa que Momoko, pero igual de arrogante que él.

\- ¿Qué sucede, padre? - grave error.

Siempre lo llamaba así cuando estaba molesta, la segunda señal es que ni siquiera desvíaba la mirada del libro, tercero que haya tardado en hablarle. Sonrió con amabilidad y preguntó:

\- ¿Algo que quieras compartir, Astrid?

La chica paró de escribir sin voltear a verlo, sin embargo, pudo percibir la sonrisa de ironía que adornaba el rostro de la menor.

\- ¿Se supone que tenga algo que compartir? - atacó, igual que como lo haría su madre -, que yo sepa yo no escondo secretos.

Estudió sus palabras intentando descubrir una segunda intención dentro de estas pero de algo estaba seguro, y era que ella sabía algo que él desconocía.

\- Astrid, Brick, la cena está lista - llamó su esposa.

La chica se levantó de su lugar y salió de la habitación siendo seguida por el mayor. Se sentaron en el comedor y agradecieron por los alimentos pero la tensión del lugar seguía igual. Momoko comía como siempre, delicada y elegante, muy característico de ella. Sin embargo, su hija solamente jugaba con el plato y hacía muecas de asco.

\- Con la comida no se juega - advirtió Brick.

\- Tampoco con las personas - atacó.

Momoko dejó el cubierto sobre el plato y con lentitud apoyó sus brazos a ambos lados del plato, posó su mentón sobre sus manos entralazadas y sonrió.

\- ¿Problemas de chicos? - dijo su suave voz.

El tema lo hizo tensarse, no quería que su pequeña ya tuviera citas, después de todo era el típico padre celoso. Astrid dejó los cubiertos a un lado e imitó a su madre, silenció varios segundos y una sonrisa amarga adorno su rostro.

\- No, madre - dijo después de ver de reojo a su padre -, si es que tú eres mi madre.

Momoko abrió los ojos sorprendida y su sonrisa, anteriormente amable, se deformó. Abrió sus labios levemente,anonadada de lo que acababa de decir la pequeña pelirroja, una lágrima delineó sus mejillas y sus ojos rosas brillaron por las lágrimas que a continuación iban a empezar a fluir. Se la secó con el dorso de su mano derecha y dijo:

\- Lo siento, no me siento bien, dejen los platos en el lavado y mañana los limpio, que descansen - se levantó de su lugar y se encerró en su habitación.

\- No debiste hacer eso, no sabes por lo que tu madre ha pasado por mi culpa - comentó Brick enojado pero sin demostrarlo realmente.

Ver a su esposa llorar lo hizo recordar el pasado, miles de sentimientos y recuerdos regresaron a su memoria y quería ir a consolarla, pedirle perdón por todo lo que le había hecho pasar pero primero tendría una plática con Astrid, la manera en la que expresó la duda sobre su origen lo había incómodado pero no más que a Momoko que le había dolido más que a él.

\- Entonces es verdad, no soy su hija - afirmó con los ojos llorosos.

\- Si lo eres, eres nuestra hija - cerró los puños.

Los castaños ojos de su hija lo hicieron recordar una etapa muy difícil pero muy bella de su juventud. Se limpió la boca con la servilleta y se levantó de la mesa para recoger los tres platos de comida aun intactos. Los dejó en el lavado y salió para sentarse en el sofá, a un lado de su hija donde lo había estado esperando para hablar.

\- Muy bien, ¿qué quieres saber? - preguntó al intentar abrazarla, pero la pequeña se alejó.

\- ¿Quiénes son mis padres?

\- Nosotros somos tus padres - dijo tranquilamente.

\- ¡No! - elevó la voz -. ¡Mis verdaderos padres!

Brick quedó en silencio por varios minutos observando a su hija desesperada por escuchar la verdad, desesperada por llegar a una horrible conclusión destructiva, sin embargo, sus ojos mostraban duda y curiosidad, ya no habían rastros de querer llorar.

Por otro lado, él se secó las lágrimas que habían traicionado su ego masculino y abrió la boca dispuesto a contar la historia desde el principio.

\- Todo comenzó cuando yo tenía 18 años...

_"Y así comencé mi historia, la historia de un amor profundo por una pequeña personita que llegó inesperadamente a mi vida y que gracias a ella conocí a la que hoy en día sería mí esposa, aunque la haya hecho sufrir de muchas maneras..."_

* * *

**Eso es todo por hoy, dejen sus Reviews, se los agradecería de corazón.**

**Para que se den una idea de los capítulos, estaré subiendo un dibujo por cada capítulo subido. Podrán verlos en mi página de Facebook que podrán encontrar en el link de mi perfil. Solo como anticipación, no soy muy buena dibujando pero me estoy esforzando para que ustedes puedan disfrutar de la historia al máximo.**

**El primer dibujo es de Astrid, cuando espera a Brick para hablar del pasado.**

**Hasta luego y que tengan un feliz comienzo de año 2015.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece.**

**Nota: Brick usa pupilentes de color, por lo tanto tiene los ojos cafés, por ahora. Con el tiempo se aclararán las cosas.**

* * *

Era viernes y como todo viernes la diversión no se hacía esperar, sin embargo, se dirigía a una de las peores zonas de todo Tokio por culpa del idiota de su amigo Mitch que se había metido en problemas. Les llamó a Butch y a Boomer para que se hagan cargo del chico pero ninguno había respondido a una llamada suya. Aceleró su moto roja y cuando logró visualizar a su amigo desde lejos apagó su transporte e inmediatamente se lanzó a todos los chicos que rodeaban a Mitch, patadas, puñetazos, golpes a diestra y siniestra sin dejar que uno solo le tocara un solo cabello y en menos de cinco minutos los había dejado en el piso llorando como niñas.

\- La última vez que te ayudo Mitch - sentenció el pelinaranja.

Observó a su amigo golpeado, su cabello castaño normalmente despeinado estaba completamente mojado de sudor, su piel morena tenía varias cortadas y tenía un ojo hinchado ocultando el color miel de su pupila. Rio al verlo de esa manera, nunca entendía cuando quedarse callado para no causar problemas.

\- Ellos comenzaron - acusó Mitch.

Brick sonrió burlonamente y sacudió el polvo de la playera negra de su amigo. Rodeó el cuello de Mitch y con brusquedad revolvió el cabello castaño del chico. Ambos se subieron a la moto y se dirigieron a la casa de Mitch.

\- Evita los problemas chico, recuerda que solamente sigues siendo un novato y debes cuidar de tu madre enferma, entra - ordenó Brick.

El castaño hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y entro a su casa. Desvió la mirada hacia el cielo donde la luna se veía grande y hermosa, sonrió coquetamente y bajó la mirada viendo delante de él a una chica pelinaranja que caminaba lentamente por la calle con la mirada perdida. Le quitó importancia y se fue de ahí directo a una fiesta que de seguro lo aguardaba para ligarse a unas cuantas chicas.

* * *

Despertó en su departamento, era mediodía, se recargó sobre ambos codos y observó su cuarto que estaba hecho un desastre. Volteó su mirada hacia su lado izquierdo y no encontró a la chica. Supuso que se había ido antes de despertar para evitar hablar, después de todo solamente había sido una noche. Se colocó su boxer y fue al baño para lavarse la cara y los dientes.

Tocaron el timbre y rápidamente se puso unos pantalones de dormir. Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a sus padres.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó.

\- ¿Podemos pasar? Brick, ¿dónde ha quedado tu educación? - preguntó su padre.

El chico se hizo a un lado para que sus padres pasaran al departamento. Cerró detrás de sí y los invitó a sentarse. Se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos incomodándolo, no era normal esa actitud en sus padres. Observó a su madre, su cabello pelirrojo y sus ojos castaños definitivamente era lo que más resaltaba de ella y siempre había pensado que por eso su padre se había enamorado de ella, al igual que porque era hermosa.

\- Hijo, tendremos un viaje parecido a una segunda luna de miel, desde que te tuvimos no nos hemos dado un tiempo para nosotros, sin embargo, necesitamos que alguien cuide de la mansión - habló su padre de nuevo.

\- Ya veo a donde va todo esto - dijo Brick cansadamente.

Se recargó sobre el respaldo del sofá con pereza.

\- Sí, pero te quitaremos tarjetas de crédito y el departamento tendrás que pagarlo tú a partir de ahora... - dijo su madre pero el chico la interrumpió.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Por tus malas notas, dentro de poco cumplirás la mayoría de edad así que ya no serás nuestra responsabilidad, si vivieras bajo nuesto techo la situación sería diferente - siguió su madre.

\- Chantaje - susurró Brick.

\- No es chantaje Brick, simplemente estamos hartos de tus caprichos y malas notas, además de que es cierto lo que dijo tu madre - argumentó su padre.

Lo vio sorprendido, no podía creer que ese hombre de cabello castaño y ojos verdes pudiera decirle eso sin tener remordimientos, aunque en cierta forma tenía razón.

\- Solamente venimos a decirte eso, el taxi nos espera, dentro de una mes nos vemos hijo - dijo su madre al tiempo que le daba un beso en la frente.

\- ¿Se van ahora?, ¿por qué no me avisaron antes? - preguntó el pelinaranja.

\- No habría diferencia hijo, te amamos, por cierto solamente te dejamos una cantidad de dinero limitado, sé inteligente y usalo de buena manera - dijo su padre, al tiempo que le entregaba un sobre blanco.

Brick no tuvo tiempo de procesar todo rápidamente antes de que sus padres salieran huyendo del lugar cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Suspiró cansadamente y se dejó caer en el sofá. Tomó su teléfono celular que estaba sobre la mesa de centro de la sala y marcó un número, una voz gruesa le respondió.

\- _Brick, estoy ocupado ¿qué sucede?_

\- Butch, hoy fiesta en la mansión mis padres no estan.

Recordó la última fiesta que había hecho donde todo se había salido de control pero al final fue de la que más se hablo durante el año.

\- _Socio no puedo, tengo una cita._

\- ¿Cita? ¿Quién es la desafortunada?

\- _JA, JA que chistosito, esta es diferente, no es cualquier cita, es La Cita_ \- dijo el chico.

\- De acuerdo, suerte y usa protección.

\- _Brick..._ \- colgó antes de escuchar un insulto por parte de su amigo.

Sabía con quien tendría su cita, al parecer era la primera que lograba que su amigo sentara cabeza, la había logrado tratar una vez y por su carácter imaginó que había logrado domar al mujeriego de Butch. Volvió a marcar a otro número pero esta vez la contestadora fue la que habló.

\- _Hola, habla Boomer, si eres Brick o Butch, ni lo vuelvan a intentar, estoy ocupado, deja tu mensaje._

Otro enamorado, posiblemente y estaba con su novia Miyako. Soltó un sonoro suspiro y se quedó dormido en el sofá. Sintió que solamente había cerrado los ojos cinco minutos pero al ver la hora se asustó; 4:47 de la tarde. Se talló los ojos y se estiró.

Se bañó rápidamente y al salir, de nuevo tocaron el timbre.

\- Al parecer hoy tengo varias visitas - dijo el chico al aire.

Se puso ropa y abrió la puerta no encontrando a nadie. Escuchó un balbuceo y bajó la mirada encontrando una pequeña cesta tapada con una frazada, miró ambos lados verificando si no había alguien cerca y se agachó curioso de saber lo que había dentro. Removió la tela y se espantó al ver un bebé, cayó sobre su retaguardia completamente pálido. ¿Quién había dejado un bebé en su puerta?

Se acercó de nuevo y descubrió al infante, era una niña, le calculaba unos cinco meses, la cargó con suavidad y de ella cayó un papel, lo recogió, metió la cesta y entró al departamento. Dejó a la bebé sobre su cama y leyó la nota:

_"Brick, es mejor que tú cuides de la niña, se llama Astrid y es tu hija. Lo siento pero yo no soy capaz de criarla sola. Cuídate mucho y cuídala. Lo siento."_

Abrió los ojos sorprendido al releer una y otra vez lo que la nota decía, eso si que no podía estar pasando. Observó a la niña acostada en su cama que jugaba con sus pequeñas manitas y desvió la mirada frustrado. La pequeña rio al ver a su padre hacer esa mueca. Definitivamente eso no le podía estar pasando a él.

* * *

**Ese ha sido el segundo capítulo, sinceramente es corto sin embargo espero que el próximo sea todo lo contrario. Dejen sus Reviews, quisiera saber su opinión acerca del Fic. Actualizaré dentro de dos días, no se lo pierdan...**

**El segundo dibujo será de Astrid en su cesta.**

**Saludos y buen inicio de año.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece.**

**Sin más preámbulos, a leer:**

* * *

Arrugó la nota completamente consternado, realmente no creía que la niña que jugaba tranquilamente con sus pequeñas manitas, fuera su hija. No sabía que hacer, sus padres lo habían abandonado y ya había intentado marcarles pero al parecer se habían aferrado a ignorarlo. Ahora si estaba completamente solo, no tenía mucho dinero, estaba limitado a gastos, obviamente él podía vivir con cualquier cosa pero un bebé...un bebé no. Un bebé necesitaba de muchos cuidados según había escuchado de sus padres, necesitaba fórmula, pañales, ropa, etc., y él era un completo inexperto.

Una idea se le vino a la cabeza, ¿y si no era su hija?

Claro, tenía que ser eso. Tal vez le habían tomado el pelo y la habían abandonado en la puerta de su departamento...¡NO!, ¿a quién engañaba? La nota claramente decía _Brick, _era su nombre, ¿cuántas posibilidades habían de que existiera _otro_ Brick? Además de lo familiar que era su aspecto, abrió los ojos y corrió a la pequeña biblioteca del lugar, buscó rápidamente un albúm familiar y lo abrió hasta la última página donde había una fotografía un poco vieja, la tomó desesperadamente y regresó con la bebé.

Al llegar junto a ella observó detenidamente la imagen. La había encontrado cuando apenas tenía ocho años, en secreto se había introducido a la habitación de sus padres con el objetivo de recuperar un juguete que se le había decomisado por una mala conducta y durante la misión, como el solía llamarle, había encontrado fotografías viejas y una de ellas especialmente, le llamó la atención. En ella aparecía una bebé sentada luciendo una gran sonrisa, el poco cabello mostraba que era pelirroja y sus ojos castaños eran encantadores, pensó que tal vez era una hermanita perdida pero su madre lo había encontrado en el armario de la habitación rodeado de miles de fotografías que pasó por alto el desorden, se sentó junto a él mientras le acariciaba su cabellera y con amabilidad dijo:

_\- Encontraste mi fotografía._

_\- ¿Eres tú, mamá?_

_\- Si mi pequeño Brick, me la tomaron cuando apenas tenía seis meses de edad._

Bajó la fotografía y ante él estaba la misma niña, de poco cabello pelirrojo y ojos castaños encantadores, jugando tranquilamente con sus manos. Se acercó lentamente y con asombro la cargó. ¿Y qué tal era de sus padres y solo querían darle una lección o un susto? ¿Qué tal ellos habían planeado todo? ¿Y qué tal si era de él? Según lo que había estudiado en cuanto a genética, sabía que si un hijo no heredaba algunas características físicas de los padres, tal vez el nieto sí. Por ejemplo él era pelinaranja de ojos rojos y por lo que había escuchado nadie de su familia tenía ese color de ojos ni de cabello, además de ser muy extraño, tanto que no conocía a otras persona con ojos o cabello igual de extraños que los de él. A veces había sido objetivo de burla por sus extraños ojos rojo sangre y en la mayoría de veces los ocultaba con lentes de sol completamente negros, era por eso que no tenía un círculo social muy grande, todos le tenían miedo por sus ojos, incluso las chicas se llegaban a alejar cuando descubrían el color, por eso prefería jugar con ellas y lastimarlas, antes de que lo lastimen.

Envió un mensaje de texto a sus tres únicos amigos, dobló y guardó la fotografía en su billetera, y se cambió rápidamente de ropa para salir. Dudó en cargar a la niña o llevarla en la cesta y al final eligió la última opción. Salió rápidamente y decidió ir en autobús hacia el lugar de encuentro en la mansión de sus padres después de todo no podía llevar a la infante en motocicleta, sería riesgoso.

Subió velozmente y se sentó en el único lugar vacío a lado de una pelinaranja, ¿acaso era una gran coincidencia o solo un capricho del mundo?

Se acomodó y con cuidado dejó la cesta a su lado, sacó a la bebé para sentarla en sus piernas y la niña le sonrió al chico. Brick le hizo varias muecas que provocaron más risas en la niña. Inesperadamente dejó de reír y tomó un mechón largo de la pelinaranja a su lado, la chica soltó un leve quejido y Brick avergonzado se lo quitó de las pequeñas manos de Astrid.

\- Astrid no - regañó - , disculpe señorita.

La niña observó el mechón de cabello ser arrebatado de sus manos y comenzó a llorar. Algunos pasajeros voltearon a ver al chico con reproche e intentó calmar el llanto pero la niña no parecía querer ceder, lloró con más ganas y Brick se desesperó. Unas manos a su lado le quitaron la niña de sus piernas para posarlas sobre unas ajenas. Era la pelinaranja.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras? - preguntó suavemente - ¿Quieres jugar con mi cabello?

Tomó un mechón de su propio cabello y lo colocó en las manos de Astrid, la niña inmediatamente silenció y comenzó a acariciar el cabello como si fuera algo sorprendente. Brick suspiró frustrado, ya era de noche y recordó que el día de ayer, justo a esa misma hora, se estaba arreglando para disfrutar de una buena fiesta pero el destino se había empeñado en girar su mundo completamente.

\- Muchas gracias - dijo -, soy Brick.

\- Momoko - respondió simplemente, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

Astrid no dejaba de jugar con el cabello extremadamente largo de la chica y casi todo el viaje se entretuvo hasta que se quedó dormida en el pecho de la chica al igual que Brick en su asiento. La chica observó a ambos con sospecha y acarició la espalda de la niña. El autobús dio una saltó brusco despertando al pelinaranja, aturdido se levantó de su lugar sorprendiendo a la chica y vio que el joven pidió parada y bajó del transporte, la chica se asustó al ver que el autobús siguió su recorrido.

Brick por su cuenta se estiró al bajarse y caminó unos cinco pasos hasta que sintió que se le olvidaba algo. Asustado giró sobre su cuerpo dispuesto a alcanzar el autobús, y observó que se detuvo el transporte, corrió a la puerta y vio bajar a la pelinaranja junto a la niña. Se veía enojada, y eso le preocupo, ¿qué pensaría si se enteraba de que era un padre irresponsable?

Iba a disculparse pero la chica fue más rápida y con su mano derecha le proporcionó una fuerte bofetada que resonó estruendosamente llamando la atención de los pocos pasajeros que quedaban en el vehículo y se acercaron a la ventana para observar el espectáculo. El chofer cerró la puerta del transporte y arrancó. La pelinaranja observó como el autobús se alejaba y susurró oraciones poco entendibles para él. Giró su mirada hacia él y entrecerró los ojos enojada, frunció el ceño y sus mejillas se encendieron.

\- Tú - llamó - ¿quién te crees que eres? ¿cómo se te ocurre olvidarte de una bebé?

Brick que no había hecho nada por evitar la bofetada y mucho menos reclamar, bajó la mirada apenado. Sin embargo, de nuevo subió la vista buscando a su hija. Suspiró aliviado.

\- Muchas gracias de nuevo, esto es nuevo para mí, apenas hoy me entero que soy padre... - dijo nervioso.

\- ¿Papá? - preguntó sorprendida - ¿tú eres su papá?

\- Si, yo soy su papá.

\- Pensé que era tu hermanita - pensó mejor las cosas -, pues con mayor razón, eres su padre ¿cómo te atreves? Eres un monstruo.

\- Si bueno, ¿me das mi hija? - preguntó despreocupado.

Momoko le entregó la niña aún dormida y se alejó del chico rápidamente. Brick subió la mirada al cielo oscuro y suspiró, de nuevo recordó algo, la cesta, se había ido junto con el autobús. Se sacó la chaqueta y con ella envolvió a la niña. Retomó su destino, solamente faltaban unas cuantas calles. Durante su caminata, unos botes de basura llamaron su atención, se acercó y tuvo la idea de dejarla, así alguien la encontraría y tal vez la enviarían a una casa hogar. Se agachó para dejar con cuidado a la niña sobre unas bolsas de basura pero alguien lo interrumpió.

\- ¿Brick? - llamó la voz masculina.

Giró sobre su cuerpo encontrándose con un chico rubio de ojos azul cielo y de rostro pecoso e inocente. Lo veía soprendido y confundido al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Qué haces...qué haces con esa niña? - preguntó esta vez.

\- Boomer, nada, solamente vi algo que llamó mi atención pero solamente era basura - respondió.

\- ¿Seguro? - preguntó dudoso -, parecía que ibas a dejar a esa niña sobre las bolsas.

Brick negó con la cabeza y se acercó al rubio para caminar juntos a la casa de sus padres.

* * *

\- Que linda bebé - dijo Boomer al cargarla.

Estaban en la sala de la familia Him. El pelinegro y el castaño, sentados junto a él en el sofá mientras que el rubio jugaba con la niña en el sofá individual.

\- ¿Cómo se llama? - preguntó Mitch.

\- Astrid, según lo que decía la nota.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que es tuya? - esta vez cuestionó Butch.

\- La nota decía Brick, sólo yo me llamo así, mi nombre es único y miren.

Sacó la fotografía de su cartera y lo enseñó a sus amigos. Se asombraron al ver el parecido. Butch tomó la fotografía y la puso a un lado de la niña para compararlas, vieron la fotografía y luego a la niña, repitieron la acción y los tres amigos de Brick rompieron en carcajadas.

\- Ahora ya te jodiste, tendrás que ser un buen padre y hacerte cargo de tu producto - dijo Mitch.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, eso te pasa por calenturiento, ya ni yo soy tan descuidado, Boomer déjame cargarla.

\- Es cierto Brick, Butch y Mitch por primera vez en su vida dicen algo útil, debes responder a tus actos.

\- Hey - se quejaron los nombrados.

Butch cargó a la niña con una sonrisa seductora en el rostro, intentado conquistarla pues si funcionaba con mujeres por qué no con niñas. Astrid lo vio con mala cara y comenzó a llorar.

\- Alguien no quiere al tío Butch - burló Boomer.

\- Déjame intentarlo a mí - dijo Mitch.

Intentó acercarse a Astrid pero al ver las intenciones del castaño, paró de llorar y se refugió en el pecho del moreno.

\- Menos a tí - se mofó Boomer.

\- ¡Hey!, dejen a mi hija, no es un juguete para que la carguen de aquí para allá - regañó Brick.

\- ¿Y quién es la madre? - preguntó Boomer inocentemente.

Brick abrió los ojos sorprendido, había pasado ese detalle por alto. Se sonrojó al ver las miradas insistentes de sus tres amigos.

\- No puede ser, tienes que ser un bastardo para no saber quién es la madre - comentó Butch.

\- ¿No tienes una leve idea? - preguntó de nuevo Boomer.

Brick hizo memoria sobre quién podría ser, sin embargo, no tenía ni idea de donde comenzar. La niña claramente había heredado rasgos de parte de su familia, pero no tenía alguna caraterística que posiblemente la relacionara con alguna conquista suya.

\- Cualquiera podría ser su mamá - respondió finalmente.

La niña comenzó a llorar de nuevo esta vez alertando a los cuatro chicos. Boomer la cargó e intentó hacerla reír pero no funcionó, se desesperaron fácilmente y Brick no sabía que hacer, nadie tenía experiencia con bebés.

\- Brick, calma a tu hija - pidió Mitch.

Boomer sacó su teléfono y marcó un número, salió de la habitación junto al llanto de Astrid aliviando a los tres restantes, pero minutos después entró. Se sentó de nuevo junto a la niña y puso su dedo meñique alrededor de la boca de la niña, Astrid siguió el dedo del rubio y volvió a llorar. El rubio de nuevo sacó su teléfono y envió un mensaje. La acunó entre sus brazos suavizando el lloriqueo y sonó el timbre.

\- Brick, por favor ve a abrir - pidió Boomer.

\- ¿Quién es? - preguntó.

\- Tu salvación.

Brick no perdió el tiempo y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con tres chicas. Ignoraron su presencia y entraron a la casa sin esperar una invitación, la primera en entrar era rubia de ojos azules, muy pálida, con el cabello trenzado, era muy atractiva pero las rubias no eran su fuerte, la había reconocido obviamente, era Miyako, la novia de Boomer. La segunda en entrar fue una pelinegra despeinada, de ojos verdes claros y piel rosada, igual de atractiva que la primera pero su presencia era tan potente y poderosa que agradeció porque fuera la chica de su amigo pelinegro y no de él, Kaoru. La tercera era pelinaranja, y se sorprendió al reconocerla, era la misma chica que había _salvado _a su hija en su descuido. La observó ahora que había mucha luz y vio que sus ojos eran rosados, que debido a la poca iluminación de la noche durante su pequeña _conversación_ pensó que eran cafés pues no se había detenido a admirarlos. Su cabello pelinaranja era tan largo que le llegaba por debajo de los muslos, su piel tan blanca y bien cuidada le hicieron preguntarse si su sabor era dulce, su cuerpo era el de una muñequita, de cintura pequeña, caderas medianas y pechos considerablemente acorde a su cuerpo, era una cabeza más baja que él pero igual de alta, sin embargo, su semblante serio le hacía perder cierto encanto, parecía no sonreír mucho. Sobre su brazo derecho cargaba una bolsa azul y no recordó haberla visto en el autobús con ella.

Cerró la puerta y regresó a la sala.

\- Nena, ¿no puedes vivir sin mí? - burló su amigo Butch.

\- Aunque te mueras, mi vida no cambiaría - regresó Kaoru.

\- ¿Qué llevas en ese bolso? - preguntó Boomer señalando el bolso que Momoko tenía en las manos.

\- Traje un bote de fórmula para la niña, tiene hambre, pañales, ropa para bebé... - dijo la pelinaranja al repetir la acción de su amigo Boomer minutos antes.

Con el dedo meñique tocó alrededor de la boca de la infante y Astrid intentó chuparlo. La cargó con suavidad y Miyako habló.

\- ¿Tienes una habitación que podamos usar?

Brick asintió.

\- Ve, tú sabes más de eso que nosotras dos - dijo Miyako suavemente a la pelinaranja.

La pelirroja siguió a Brick hasta una habitación del segundo piso e ingresaron perdiéndose de la vista de todos.

\- ¿Quién es la niña? - preguntó Kaoru mientras se sentaba en uno de los brazos del sofá.

Butch la abrazó por la espalda y dijo:

\- Es la hija del pelos de zanahoria.

Ambas chicas se sorprendieron y no siguieron preguntando. No les incumbía indagar más en el tema.

* * *

Dejó a la niña sobre la cama con la mirada del pelinaranja sobre ella, ingresó al cuarto de baño de la habitación y abrió la llave de agua para llenar la tina, revisó que el agua estuviera tibia y salió. Arremangó su camisa blanca y desvistió a la niña, Brick desvió la mirada avergonzado.

\- ¿Vergüenza? - preguntó la chica -, no deberías, tienes que acostumbrarte si es tu hija. Ayúdame.

Cargó a la niña que rio al ver el cabello largo de la chica y Brick las siguió. Metió a Astrid en la bañera y al sentir el tacto del agua rio más fuerte. Ambos jóvenes la bañaron sin problemas pues parecía disfrutar del momento, pero al intentar alejarla del agua jaló a su padre del cabello, Momoko la envolvió en una toalla blanca que había cerca de ahí y la sacó, la secó sobre la cama. Le puso un pañal y la vistió.

\- Quédate con ella, en un momento regreso - dijo Momoko al salir de la habitación junto con el bolso.

Tardó casi quince minutos hasta que regresó con un biberón amarillo. Sonrió al ver a la niña tranquila sobre la cama observando el rostro de su padre, le extendió la leche a Brick y el chico lo tomó nerviosamente.

\- Es tu turno, tienes que darle de comer, no siempre estará alguien para ayudarte a cuidarla - comentó pacientemente.

Acunó a Astrid en brazos y le dio de comer. Momoko recargó su mentón sobre sus brazos a la orilla de la cama, se había sentado en el suelo para no sentirse tan incómoda ante la presencia del chico.

\- Es muy linda, ¿cómo se llama?

\- Astrid - dijo Brick y sonrió -, Astrid Him.

La pequeña terminó de comer y se durmió instantáneamente. Brick la dejó sobre la cama y Momoko formó cuatro muros alrededor de la pequeña para que no se rodara y cayera al suelo. Ambos jóvenes salieron de la habitación para regresar con sus amigos, pero ninguno estaba. La chica suspiró.

\- Bueno, ya me voy, cuídala mucho - dijo dirigiéndose a la salida.

\- Sí, y de nuevo muchas gracias por todo.

\- No es nada.

La despidió en la entrada y se fue tranquilamente con la mirada perdida, esperó hasta perderla de vista y cerró. Regresó a la habitación junto a la niña y se acostó junto a ella con cuidado de no aplastarla. La observó durante varios minutos y sonrió. Ese pequeño angelito que dormía junto a él, era su hija. Apagó la luz y durmió, ahora con un nuevo pensamiento.

Ya no era Brick Him, el chico más mujeriego de toda la escuela y el más problemático, ahora era Brick Him papá de Astrid Him, y haría hasta lo imposible para darle lo mejor, criarla adecuadamente y buscar a su madre.

* * *

Ese ha sido el tercer capítulo. Me esforcé en redactarlo, tal vez comience a venir lo bueno de la paternidad para Brick.

Para los que me han dejado Reviews ya sean anónimos o no:

_**irri: **La verdad sí, daría lastima si Momoko realmente no es la madre pero cosas del destino, claramente seguiré con la historia, no me gsuta dejar algo a medias además de que el escritor siempre está a las órdenes del lector. Saludos...irri._

**_elsa him(guest):_**_ Por supuesto que habrá otro y muchos más capítulos, solamente espero no decepcionarte. Saludos..._

_**MiniwaYuno: **Gracias, que bueno que te gustara e interesara. Espero llenar tus expectativas, claro que hay continuación. Muchas gracias e igualmente, cuídate mucho y saludos._

**_Chica PPGZ(guest): _**_La madre...mmm...no, aún no es tiempo de revelar quién es la madre, primero te voy a preparar. Jejeje. Respecto a la promiscuidad de Brick, sabes que hoy en día los jóvenes han comenzado a promover las relaciones sexuales como algo normal y natural, no es raro aunque será necesaria la temprana edad de Brick para la historia. Perdón por hacerte esperar dos días pero necesito de tiempo para acomodar ideas y plantear situaciones. De todas maneras agradezco tu espera, saludos._

Eso es todo por hoy, muchas gracias por su apoyo y por todos los que le han dado como Favorito a este humilde fic, deseo de corazón que les agrade el desarrollo, aunque realmente los sorprenderé en el final. Descuiden, no seré tan...mala.

**El tercer dibujo es uno de Astrid, bañándose. Espero les guste, lo podrán encontrar en mi cuenta de Facebook, y el link está en mi perfil. Gracias, hasta luego.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece.**

**Nota: Para el personaje de Bellum, no use la del anime que es rubia, use la de CN que es pelirroja. Era la más indicada para el papel, solo espero no les moleste y puedan entender la pequeña modificación.**

**Sin más preámbulos, a leer:**

* * *

Se había despertado temprano para buscar una pequeña libreta que había utilizado el año pasado para apuntar con que chicas...se había acostado. Al principio pensó que la sola idea era patética, pero ahora le iba a ayudar a localizar la mamá de Astrid para arreglar ciertos asuntos con ella. La encontró en su armario, estaba un poco maltratada y el rojo se había decolorado. Le quitó el polvo de la portada y abrió hasta la última página donde habían direcciones, números de teléfono y nombres de las chicas, pero también habían apuntes de Boomer y Butch, ahora recordaba que todo había sido una apuesta sobre quien se acostaba con más chicas durante el año y el ganador resultó ser él, se abofeteó mentalmente por haber sido tan inmaduro e irresponsable.

* * *

Un llanto de bebé lo sobresaltó al llegar frente a una cafetería. Tranquilizó a Astrid e ingresó al lugar. Tomó asiento, llamando la atención de una joven de cabello extrañamente blanco y ojos del mismo color. Se acercó a él con curiosidad y sonrió.

\- ¿Brick, qué te trae por acá?

\- Quería hacerte una pregunta.

\- Adelante - respondió al fijar su blanca mirada sobre la niña.

\- De casualidad - comenzó nervioso -, ¿esta niña es tuya? ¿Te embaracé?

La chica, o mejor dicho, todas las chicas a las que había recurrido para preguntarles lo mismo, se indignaron y le proporcionaron una gran bofetada que le dejaron la mejilla derecha hinchada de casi veinticinco golpes.

Se bajó de su moto y suspiró frustrado.

\- ¿Quién es tú mamá? - preguntó, como si la niña le fuera a responder.

Se pasó una mano por los cabellos naranjas y bajó el canguro junto con la bebé de su espalda. La cargó en frente y suspiró de nuevo, provocando unas cuantas risillas en la pequeña.

\- ¿Te divierte verme sufrir?

Rio más.

Ingresó a la plaza e inconscientemente sonrió. Se dirigió al departamento de artículos de bebés y contó su dinero. Compró ropa, biberones, pañales, y todo lo necesario para la bebé, incluso algunos juguetes. Encargó que lo llevaran a su casa y salió del lugar satisfecho. Al salir del lugar, vio a lo lejos a la misma chica que lo había ayudado, se vio en un espejo que había cerca y sonrió al tener sus lentes de contacto cafés. Se sintió hipócrita por avergonzarse de su color de ojos.

Caminó hacia la chica pero al final se detuvo al verla pelear con un hombre de cabello canoso, cuerpo robusto y cara de mono. Observó al hombre-mono jalarle del brazo derecho y apretarla fuertemente, le dijo algo muy cerca del rostro y la soltó junto a una sonrisa socarrona. La chica se dio la media vuelta y salió del lugar con una mueca de enojo y al borde del llanto. La siguió de cerca para saber si todo estaba bien pero se quedó a observarla desde lejos y le sorprendió su actitud.

Se secó la única lágrima que había dejado escapar y suspiró, se talló los ojos y cuando apartó las manos, su rostro era diferente, ahora era más tranquilo y alegre, sin rastros de querer llorar. De repente, Astrid comenzó a llorar. Se angustió de que lo descubriera e intentó silenciar a la niña pero no funcionó.

\- Esta bien, puedes salir - dijo inesperadamente la chica.

Brick se tensó en su lugar.

\- Si ya sabías que estaba aquí ¿por qué no dijiste nada?

Desvió la mirada levemente fastidiada y luego la enfocó en la niña.

\- Tiene sueño, ya son casi las cuatro de la tarde, debería tomar una siesta - dijo evitando su anterior pregunta.

\- ¿Cómo sabes mucho acerca de bebés? - interrogó de nuevo - ¿Tienes hermanos?

\- Sé lo básico, creo que todo el mundo lo debería saber - mintió con tono de obviedad -. ¿Qué tal con tu nuevo papel de papá?

\- Supongo que...bien.

\- Supones.

Hizo un gesto de desinterés con la mano y cargó a Astrid entre sus brazos, inmediatamente se acurrucó y durmió.

\- Es muy linda - dijo con un tono más suave y diferente -, los hijos siempre son la más grande bendición del mundo.

La observó de reojo, levemente sonrojado. La chica era muy bipolar, pero al parecer era muy blanda con el tema de los hijos.

\- Que linda pareja, mi amor ¿te acuerdas cuando tuvimos a nuestro primer hijo? - comentó una señora al aire mientras los veía.

\- Si amor, pero nosotros eramos mayores, estos niños de hoy en día - soltó con desprecio.

\- Señor, si no es molestia, nadie pidió su opinión - contestó la pelinaranja con enojo.

\- Además de promiscuos, maleducados, ¿cómo piensan criar un hijo así?

\- Ese es problema de los padres de la niña, no suyo - debatió.

El señor se dirigió a ella indignado y levantó la mano.

\- Te enseñaré a respetar a los mayores jovencita...

Su mano iba directo a la mejilla de la chica pero Brick la detuvo a tiempo.

\- Habla de modales cuando usted es capaz de golpear a una joven desconocida, mejor no hable si sabe lo que le conviene - dijo enojado - ya me imagino el sufrimiento de su esposa cuando usted se enoja.

El señor levantó el otro puño directo al rostro del chico, pero este lo tomó con su mano libre y lo inmovilizó.

\- Niñato engreído.

\- No señor, solo defiendo a mi hija y a la jovencita, se equivoca al creer que ella es su mamá, por eso le recomiendo que se informe antes de hablar como una vieja chismosa.

La señora jaló del brazo de su esposo y lo alejó de los pelinaranjas. Brick se giró para ver a Momoko y suspiró.

\- ¿Estas bien?

La chica asintió tranquila, al parecer no se había asustado por la reciente amenaza.

\- No te preocupes - dijo suavemente -, estoy segura que podrás hacer bien tu trabajo como padre.

* * *

Ahora estaba sufriendo, dudaba poder llegar a ser un buen papá. Dejó a Astrid en la que una vez fue su cuna y se dejó caer cansado sobre la cama. Mañana tenía clases y Astrid no paraba de llorar. Se tapó los oídos con la almohada y aún así seguía escuchando el llanto, la pequeña tenía unos fuertes pulmomes. Se levantó enojado y la cargó. No sabía que tenía, hambre no, sueño no, baño no. No comprendía lo que sucedía. La acurrucó en su pecho y se calmó levemente. La llevó hasta su cama y la recostó junto a él, y como por arte de mágia se tranquilizó. Luego de varios minutos se durmió chupando su pulgar. Sonrió enternecido, la niña si que sabía cambiarle el estado de ánimo.

* * *

Llegó en moto a la escuela, junto a Astrid. No sabía con quien dejarla y tenía que estudiar, ahora era si o si. Dejar los estudios no era una opción, tenía a alguien que dependía de él. Tenía que conseguir un trabajo. Se bajó lo más rápido que pudo, incluso había llegado media hora antes al horario de entrada normal.

Se sentó sobre su pupitre y luego sentó a Astrid sobre este. Observó a su lado a una joven de cabellos naranjas dormida sobre su mesa, llevaba el uniforme escolar, la falda azul oscuro tableada de cuadros y una saco negro con el logotipo de la escuela. La dejó de ver para posar su mirada sobre la niña que se entretenía con sus manos. Así pasó el tiempo y los alumnos que iban llegando lo miraban raro. No se inmutó ante las miradas desconcertadas de los demás y simplemente se dedicó a jugar con su hija quien también miraba atenta a los demás. Algunos se acercaron para admirarla, cargarla o incluso halagarla. Brick no hizo nada, solamente frunció el ceño levemente irritado por tener a su hija de aquí para allá.

El timbre sonó e inmediatamente entró un profesor sin percatarse de la niña. Escribió algo en la pizarra y leyó unos papeles. Elevó la vista para observar a sus alumnos y la detuvo en la chica dormida en su escritorio.

\- La nueva - llamó -. Por favor Brick despiertala.

Hizo caso y removió su brazo izquierdo.

\- Señorita Akatzudzumi - regañó el profersor -. Esta es una escuela, no su cuarto.

La chica apartó la mano del pelinaranja y lentamente fue elevando la mirada. Muchos se impactaron por ver su color de ojos, rosas. Algunas chicas se llevaron una mano a la boca de la sorpresa, otros hacían comentarios hirientes.

\- Es Akatsutsumi señor, diferencie bien la "S" de la "Z", y la "T" de la "D" - dijo adormilada.

Varios rieron por el comentario. Nadie se atrevía a llevarle la contra a ese profesor pues solía ser muy...estricto. Sin embargo, el hombre se removió en su lugar algo incómodo y avergonzado.

\- Se cree muy chistosita ¿eh? - dijo indignado -. A la dirección.

\- ¿Por qué? Si solamente lo corregí - dijo segura -. Un maestro, no es maestro si no aprende de sus errores.

El hombre abrió la boca para contradecir pero se quedó sin argumento. Tomó sus cosas y salió evidentemente indignado, de seguro para acusarla con la directora Bellum. Bajo la atenta mirada de todos se volvió a recostar sobre su pupitre e intentó dorrmir pero un tirón de su cabello la hizo abrir los ojos. Se volvió a levantar y giró su mirada hacia su izquierda y levantó una ceja confundida. Astrid le había jalado el cabello, al parecer la pequeña tenía una leve obsesión por este.

\- Oh - fue todo lo que dijo al verlo.

\- Así que eres la nueva - intentó comenzar la plática, después de varios segundos bajo la atenta mirada rosada.

De alguna manera se sintió invisible y traspasado.

\- Eso creo - respondió con desinterés -, ¿qué sucede con esta escuela? Los profesores son más incompetentes que el mismo alumno.

Se escuchó abrir la puerta del salón y por esta ingresaron dos personas, el profesor que anteriormente había salido indignado y la directora.

\- Es ella, la que está a lado de Brick - acusó como un niño.

La directora sonrió divertida y tosió fingidamente.

\- Pasa al frente señorita Akatsutsumi - dijo la mujer pelirroja.

Ella acató la orden y caminó hasta la directora. Se posicionó a su lado y habló con amabilidad.

\- Bienvenida señorita Akatsutsumi, disculpe el mal comportamiento del maestro pero no sabía de usted hasta hoy - se disculpó con tranquilidad -. Chicos, ella es Momoko Akatsutsumi, su nueva compañera de clases. Sean buenos con ella y cualquier ayuda que necesite, sean cooperativos. Hace más de dos años se graduó de la preparatoria con un perfecto diez a la edad de quince años pero por motivos personales decidió reiterar sus estudios antes de postularse para la Universidad. Así que profesor, puede que esta niña sepa más que usted, no la desprecie por su apariencia.

Algunos soltaron pequeñas risillas burlonas, otros no daban crédito a lo que habían escuchado.

Brick pensó que la chica era una caja de grandes sorpresas.

Momoko paseó la mirada por todo el salón y se detuvo en la persona del pelinaranja. Y sus miradas chocaron, rosa con cafés, pero sintieron una pequeña chispa al hacerlo, como si hubieran...

_¿Qué raro?" _pensado lo mismo.

* * *

**Perdonen por publicar en más de un mes, he estado ocupada y tuve que dejar la computadora por un tiempo, sin embargo, no me he olvidado de la historia.**

**_iriii: _**_Es bueno saber que te haya encantado, espero este igual te haya gustado. Pues creo que su forma de llevarse con la niña, me refiero a Momoko, le parecerá tierno pero todo a su tiempo, todo se aclarará al final, supongo. Perdón por ilusionarte, no creo que salgan mucho las otras dos parejas, y respecto a Mitch, te sorprenderá que tan importante va a ser en la historia. Tal vez si le coquetee a Momoko, quien sabe. Por otro lado, agradezco tu tiempo para leer la historia. Saludos, nos leemos luego. Feliz día de San Valentín atrasado._

**_MiniwaYuno: _**_Que bueno que te haya encantado la actualización pasada y saber que puedo llenar tus expectativas me motiva a seguir. Saber que te imaginas a la pequeña me alegra, quiere decir que mis visiones llegan a ustedes, respecto a la madre...aún no creo que sea tiempo. Pues esta fue la actualización, espero poder publicar pronto. Saludos y espero hayas pasado un feliz día de San Valentín._

**_Sweat Blueberry:_**_ Posibilidades...no quiero ilusionarte, ni decepcionarte así que mejor no digo nada. Solamente creo que te sorprenderá. Feliz día de San Valentín._

**_Chica PPGZ:_**_ 1- Claro que buscará a la madre, 2- Porque necesita saber quien es para confirmarlo y llegar a un acuerdo, supongo. 3- No sé si mágicamente la quiere o no, pero creo que sería lo más lógico para aclarar algunas cosas. 4- Por supuesto que al final se sabrá quien es la mamá, te sorprenderás. 5- Si te diste cuenta Brick también se lo preguntó en el transcurso del capítulo, pero no respondió porque aún no es tiempo. Me alegra y emociona saber que te encantó el capítulo, y muchas gracias por tus bendiciones. Sé que a partir de ahora, gracias a tí, la inspiración no me faltará. Espero leas esto y hayas pasado un feliz día del amor y la amistad agradable._

**_violeta5006:_**_ Gracias, espero te sigaa encantando la historia hasta el final._

**_Alice Him:_**_ Que te encante el fic es motivador, no te preocupes por leerlo tarde, también he tardado en responder. Si, te comprendo, no tener internet es una tortura. Como te habrás dado cuenta ya actualicé, no sé si el final te haga sufrir realmente...bueno...esperemos a saberlo. Hasta luego, espero hayas tenido un buen San Valentín junto a tus seres queridos._

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Dejen Reviews con sus opiniones acerca de la historia, sería grato. Hasta luego, cuídense y disfruten la vida.**

**El cuarto dibujo es de Brick durmiendo con Astrid, espero les guste.**

**Atte: Dnlia15.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece.**

**Aclaración: Brick usa pupilentes de color café para ocultar sus ojos. Durante los tres capítulos anteriores, siempre tenía puestos los pupilentes. Siempre los ha tenido cafés, más adelante se aclarará mejor. Solo Butch, Boomer, Mitch, sus padres y Bellum saben de su verdadero color de ojos.**

**Sin más preámbulos, a leer:**

* * *

Tán rápido como el profesor había aplicado el examen, ella lo respondió al instante y sin problemas. Mientras los demás sufrían en silencio ella entregó su examen diagnóstico al maestro sustituto de matemáticas. Con paso elegante caminó a su asiento y tomó su mochila roja, la colgó sobre su hombro izquierdo y se dirigió a la salida. Brick la miró de reojo pero luego regresó su atención al examen.

La pelinaranja pasó junto a una chica de cabello castaño que la miraba de abajo hacia arriba con desprecio, pero la ignoró olímpicamente. La chica tenía unas extrañas pupilas en forma de estrella y el iris de un hermoso color morado pero excesivo maquillaje en el rostro, era alta y esbelta. Sería completamente linda sino tuviera esa mirada de: "no eres más que basura".

\- Presumida - susurró la castaña cuando pasaba junto a ella.

Se detuvo por unos segundos bajo la atenta mirada de la chica, el profesor y Brick. Momoko sonrió con soberbia y dio media vuelta, caminó en dirección al pelinaranja y cambió su sonrisa por una más suave.

\- Me la llevaré, para que te concentres mejor - dijo antes de tomar a Astrid entre sus brazos.

Salió de la habitación sin llamar mucho la atención, después de todo, sus compañeros estaban muy concentrados en pasar el examen. Caminó hacia la salida y esta vez ignoró completamente a la chica. Astrid comenzó a jugar con la larga cabellera de la chica y ella sonrió tiernamente ante los ojos curiosos de la niña. Pensó en todo lo que había sucedido años atrás. Tal vez debió hablar y expresar lo que sentía en ese momento pero...desgraciadamente no pudo. Hoy en día, sufría silenciosamente.

Pasaron como treinta minutos hasta que vio salir a la primera persona del salón. Desvió la mirada para evitar cualquier contacto con aquella chica, sin embargo, la chica si parecía querer decir algo. Se acerco a ella con paso orgulloso y sonrió con soberbia ante Momoko.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - ordenó saber la castaña.

Momoko la ignoró, suplicando porque la dejara en paz. No es que no pudiera contra ella o que le tuviera miedo, simplemente prefería no tener nada que ver con ella. Miko Shirogane.

Brick salió del salón y observó el ambiente tenso entre ambas chicas. Decidió no hacerse ver y se quedó en silencio, analizando la situación.

\- ¿No aprendiste la lección? - soltó con desprecio -. Nadie te quiere, no eres más que una huérfana sin techo.

La pelinaranja la volteó a ver con los ojos inyectados en furia.

\- Y para rematar, revolcarte con uno de nuestra categoría y engendrar a una bastarda - agregó mirando a la niña -. Hazle un favor a la humanidad y lárgate junto con tu pequeña bastarda.

Momoko no lo soportó más. Elevó su mano derecha y abofeteó fuertemente a Miko. La chica se sorprendió por la reacción.

\- Mejor no hables si sabes lo que te conviene - habló con voz decidida pero serena, tan tranquila como si no hubiera hecho nada -, no quieres que te recuerde tus dos abortos "espontáneos".

Desvió la mirada a la entrada del salón y se topó con la mirada confundida de Brick. El chico caminó hacia ella y tomó a la bebé en brazos.

\- No sé como puedes estar con esta prostituta barata cuando puedes estar conmigo Brick - dijo la agredida.

El pelinaranja la miró interrogativo y luego miró a Momoko que apretó la mandíbula furiosa.

\- La próxima vez que digas que mi hija es una bastarda, ruega por no quedarte dormida porque te puedes sorprender del lugar en donde despiertes - amenazó sereno el joven -, y solo para aclarar, Momoko no es su madre.

Miko le devolvió la mirada con enojo, dio media vuelta y se fue indignada. Brick observó de reojo a la pelinaranja y optó por no mencionar nada, sin embargo, inesperadamente se fue corriendo del lugar. Prefirió dejarla sola.

Se acomodó la mochila sobre su hombro y se dirigió a la salida de la institución, después de todo era la última clase del día. Faltaban cinco metros para llegar a la entrada de la institución pero la directora Bellum lo interceptó.

\- Brick, ¿tienes un minuto? Necesito hablar contigo.

El chico asintió, sabiendo de sobra el por qué de la situación: Astrid.

Se encerraron en la dirección y se sentó en el sillón frente a la directora.

\- Dime que solamente la estas cuidando, dime que es una vecina tuya - habló la mujer seriamente.

Pensó en el gran sermón que le daría al contarle toda la verdad, después de todo, ella era su tía.

\- Es mi hija tía Bellum - respondió casi con miedo a la reacción del mayor.

La mujer se masajeó la sienes de la frente y soltó un suspiro cansado.

\- ¿Qué te dijeron tus padres?

El chico dudó en responder, después de todo ni ellos estaban enterados de lo sucedido.

\- No los he podido contactar, se han tomado unas "vacaciones"...de mí - dijo en un susurro con la cabeza gacha.

\- Lo siento Brick, pero no puedes traer a la pequeña a la escuela, va en contra de las reglas, tienes que encontrar alguien que la pueda cuidar - sugirió la pelirroja.

\- Pero no tengo a nadie, no sé que hacer - soltó angustiado.

\- ¿Y la madre?

La pregunta a la que no quería llegar, cómo le diría que ni siquiera sabía quién era la madre de la bebé. De seguro lo sermonearía sobre la salud sexual y la adolescencia, las responsabilidades y mil temas más acerca de su situación.

\- La dejó en la puerta de mi departamento y no sé quien es ella.

La mujer lo miró con sus característicos ojos castaños fulminantes.

\- ¡Brick! - gritó furiosa.

El chico bajó la cabeza asustado.

\- ¿No te has puesto a pensar que no puede ser tuya?

\- Pero se parece a mamá de pequeña - se defendió.

Sacó la fotografía de su billetera y se la mostró. Bellum y su madre eran hermanas. Su tía era cinco años menor y por eso ella no sabía el aspecto de su madre cuando era bebé. La mujer tomó la foto entre sus manos y observó a la bebé en brazos del pelinaranja.

\- Cualquiera diría que es la misma bebé - comentó sin demostrar su sorpresa -. De todos modos no la puedes traer a la escuela, busca alguien que la cuide.

\- No tengo a nadie, recuerda que mi única familia eres tú y mis padres.

\- ¿Tú? - dijo con voz oscura, indignada.

Brick palideció.

\- Perdón, usted - se disculpó.

La pelirroja sonrió convencida.

\- Muy bien, intentaré contactarme con tu madre pero por mientras te ayudaré con...

\- Astrid - completó el pelinaranja.

\- ...Astrid, contrataré una niñera para que...

\- Tía, no cuento con mucho...dinero...lo siento.

La mujer suspiró cansinamente y negó levemente con la cabeza.

\- La cuidaré por las mañanas para que puedas estudiar y por las tardes tendrás que cuidarla, ya es hora de que consigas un trabajo - sugirió Bellum.

\- Muchas gracias tía Bellum.

\- No me agradezcas, solamente esfuérzate a partir de ahora.

\- Lo sé, ahora tengo que pensar en el futuro de alguien más - dijo con ternura al ver los ojos castaños de su hija.

\- Quiero que este semestre obtengas uno de los tres primeros lugares, eso te puede ayudar para la universidad a la que quieres ingresar - animó la pelirroja.

\- Gracias, prometo que me esforzaré más.

\- No me lo prometas a mí, prométeselo a ella - dijo con un agradable sonrisa.

* * *

Se desesperó al no saber que tenía la niña. Llevaba llorando una hora y aún no entendía lo que sucedía, pensó que tenía hambre pero con un manotazo alejó el biberón, luego la cargó par sacarle el aire justo como había visto a Momoko hacerlo con ella tiempo atrás, pero no funcionó. Optó por adormecerla pero comenzó a retorcerce como un gusano.

Cansado de no saber que más hacer, le envió un mensaje a Boomer para que le ayudara pero le respondió con un corto: _"La ayuda va en camino"._

Esperó casi media hora más y el timbre de su casa sonó. Literalmente corrió a abrir la puerta con la esperanza de que Boomer le ayudara pero se sorprendió de ver a una persona inesperada en la entrada.

\- ¿Momoko?

Se vieron por breves segundos, Brick confundido de encontrarse con ella de nuevo ese mismo día. Momoko reaccionó cuando escuchó el insistente llanto de la bebé.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? - dijo tímidamente.

Eso descolocó brevemente al chico, por lo poco que conocía a la chica, no mostraba ser el tipo de persona tímida. Parecía ser más seria y fría. Se hizo a un lado para que pasara y se quedó estático en el mismo lugar, meditando que la chica era muy cerrada y conocía poco de ella, así como el hecho de que lo ayudaba mucho con Astrid. Tenía mucha experiencia con niños y al parecer tenía cierta riña con Miko Shirogane.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado y apoyo la frente sobre esta, pero se extrañó al ya no seguir escuchando el llanto de su pequeña. Regresó a la habitación, donde había dejado a Astrid, y se sonrojó. Momoko tenía a Astrid entre sus brazos pero viéndose fijamente. Ella con una cara amorosa y maternal, mientras Astrid le sonreía abiertamente. La pelinaranja la recostó en sus brazos, bajo sus prominentes senos pero la niña se empujó con sus pequeñas manos. Quedó viendo a los ojos a la chica por unos segundos y luego se recostó en su hombro y quedó viendo hacia el chico. Poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos hasta caer rendida.

Momoko caminó alrededor de la habitación sin notar la presencia del chico y tarareaba una canción de cuna desconocida para él. Observó que la chica soltó una lágrima y se preocupó, pero inmediatamente la chica se la secó con el dorso de la mano.

Hizo acto de presencia fingiendo su llegada y la chica lo miró serena.

\- ¿Puedo pedirte otro favor? - preguntó avergonzado pero al mismo tiempo esperanzado, la chica asintió -. Es que...

* * *

Ya eran casi las doce de la noche, pero pensó en la rica ducha que se daría. Insertó la llave en la cerradura y con mucho cuidado, ingresó a su casa. Todo estaba oscuro y lo primero que hizo fue buscar a la chica para avisarle que había regresado del trabajo. Qué trabajo, fácil, repartidor de pizzas.

Pensó que tal vez se había dormido de haberlo esperado, pero se sorprendió de verla en la sala leyendo un libro de la biblioteca de la mansión, pero al sentir una nueva presencia en la estancia clavó su rosada mirada sobre su persona. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo? - preguntó inesperadamente - ¿Cansado?

Brick asintió sufrido.

\- Al menos valdrá la pena - agregó la chica -, será una gran niña si tú eres su padre.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó derrepente.

\- Porque hoy en día los jóvenes no se hacen responsables como lo has hecho tú...

\- No me refiero a eso, ¿por qué me ayudas mucho?¿Por qué sabes tanto de niños?¿Por qué contigo se calma? - cuestionó intrigado.

Momoko desvió la mirada de él, queriendo huir de el rostro curioso de su acompañante. Suspiró casi inperceptiblemente y dijo inexpresiva:

\- Porque he sido madre en ocasiones anteriores, eso es todo lo que necesitas saber.

Se levantó de su lugar y se fue de la casa, dejando desconcertado al chico. Pensó en lo tonto que había sido interrogar a la chica, después de que le haya pedido cuidar a Astrid.

* * *

Pasaron casi dos semanas desde que Momoko no le hablaba ni le miraba en la escuela. Se arrepintió por haberla hecho sentir incómoda con sus preguntas pero es que no podía evitar tener esa duda rondando su cabeza.

Al principio había podido llevar bien su trabajo, la escuela y el cuidado de la niña. Literalmente le había rogado a Boomer para que cuidara de Astrid por las noches mientras el trabajaba, sin embargo, se sentía a desfallecer porque todo el mundo lo señalaba, le insultaban a él o a su pequeña hija. Lo habían corrido casi cinco veces de los trabajos que encontraba y el dinero no le alcanzaba. Sin embargo, tenía casi dos trabajos por día, pero cuando lo corrían de uno por fallar buscaba otro, pero las tareas de la escuela exigían mucho y tenía que ocupar el tercer lugar. Todo se le había juntado.

Se bajó de su moto junto con Astrid en su portabebé. Solamente pasaría a buscar un poco de ropa en su departamento para luego irse a trabajar, pero se sentía tan cansado que vio borroso su camino. Sacudió la cabeza para concentrarse pero sintió que el cuerpo le fallaba. Lo último que vio fue el piso muy cerca de su rostro, y tuvo el miedo de dañar a su hija pero no pudo resistir más, escuchó el llanto lejano de Astrid pero perdió el conocimiento inmediatamente.

Se había desmayado frente a la entrada de los departamentos.

* * *

**Perdonen el capítulo tan corto, espero que el siguiente sea mejor y mucho más emocionante y largo.**

**El dibujo de este capítulo es Astrid y Momoko, realmente espero les guste. **

**Momoko Him: **_Perdón si los capítulos son cortos. Saber que al menos te encanta es grato. Por supuesto que continuaré. Saludos..._

**Sweat Blueberry: **_Bueno que bueno que no te desiluciono, soy tu fan y sería duro que mi mentora se desilucionara de mí. Aún no es tiempo de saber quien es la madre. Lo siento, pero espero sorprenderte. Saludos._

**violeta5006: **_Gracias, en serio gracias. Es lindo que ames mi historia, me gustó como lo redactaste. Al parecer eres muy creativa...me gusta. Saludos, nos leemos pronto._

**iriii: **_Al contrario, gracias a tí por seguir la historia, perdón si tardé en actualizar. Si, intenté que aquí sea interesante, misteriosa y calculadora. Siento que va influir mucho su personalidad en la historia. Bueno, Mitch aún no le ha coqueteado pero será más adelante. Por cierto, te admiro, tu me has inspirado mucho y es maravilloso que te tomes el tiempo de leer mis historias, ¡GRACIAS!. Saludos..._

**Alice Him10: **_Perdón, esta vez tardé en actualizar. Supongo que ambas personalidades son diferentes y al mismo tiempo tan similares que, combinan bien. Que bueno que te haya interesado a pesar de ser capítulos cortos. Si noté que constantemente comentas las historias y me agradó mucho saber que te tomas la molestia de leer mis humildes e inexpertas historias. En ningún momento pensé que eras una acosadora, al contrario, me hizo pensar que al menos tengo tu atención y me lo has confirmado con tu comentario. Gracias por ser una admiradora pero me gustaría que fuésemos amigas. Con tus palabras seguro seguiré así. De nuevo gracias. Saludos..._

**sombra02: **_Gracias, tu comentario me alegró el día. Ten por seguro que seguiré con los ánimos después de leer los reviews, me inspiran mucho. Claro que estoy bien...supongo, pero gracias. Saludos..._

**Samura G: **_Si, tienes razón. Creo que me inspiré en esa película pero intento darle un drama más inesperado. Espero sorprenderte con el desarrollo. Perdón por hacerte esperar mucho. Saludos..._

**Nos leemos luego.**

**Se despide, Dnlia15.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, más que la pequeña Astrid anexada.**

**Al final del capítulo hay una nota que les agradecería que lean.**

**Disculpen la tardanza pero ha sido un mes muy cansado.**

**Sin más preámbulos, a leer: **

* * *

Brick se sintió levemente adolorido de la cabeza. Se removió intentando enfocar su alrededor con los ojos entrecerrados pero le fue difícil en su totalidad. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue su hija:

\- Astrid - susurró débilmente.

Cerró de nuevo los ojos y rogó internamente porque ella estuviera bien, sin embargo, las melódicas risas de la pequeña fueron captadas por sus atentos reflejos auditivos. Ella estaba bien y cerca de él. Esta vez intentó levantarse con sus brazos pero los músculos le traicionaron, se dejó caer en su lugar rendido y soltó un suspiro. Espero a escuchar algo o a alguien al no poder abrir muy bien los ojos del cansancio que sentía. Se preguntó qué había sucedido y cuándo tiempo había estado inconsciente.

Siguió escuchando el balbuceo de su pequeña y se tranquilizó medianamente, pero casi cinco segundos después escuchó una puerta abrirse, el ingreso de una nueva presencia y el sonido del metal, de algún objeto desconocido para él, dejarse reposar sobre algo. Se llevó la mano izquierda a la frente al sentir el dolor de cabeza aumentar por el minusculo ruido del metal.

Se sorprendió cuando sintió el contacto de una mano ajena sobre su frente. Le pareció suave, cálida y muy familiar, tanto que incluso dejó escapar una imperceptible sonrisa de satisfacción. La persona se encontraba al lado derecho de la cama así que giró la cabeza en esa dirección para poder saber quién era. Junto toda la fuerza posible y abrió los ojos encontrándose con unos hermosos ojos rosados que lo miraban con suavidad y calidez. Obviamente lo hipnotizaron y no tuvo duda alguna de que era ella: Momoko.

Acarició la mano de la chica y a ella no pareció molestarle.

\- Buenos días - le sonrió tiernamente y Brick sintió la sangre acumularse en sus mejillas.

Se sintió halagado y maravillado por el gesto, por el poco tiempo que estuvo con la chica y las veces que la miraba en la escuela, sabía que ella no era de sonreír libremente como la mayoría de las chicas. Siempre era seria, serena, madura. Nunca se tomaba la molestía de sonreír y si lo hacía, era de manera orgullosa, burlona e inclusivo, hiriente.

Se quedaron viendo mutuamente por varios minutos, sin decir ni hacer nada, simplemente admirándose. Brick por un momento se sintió completo y transparente. La chica lo miraba profundamente, como si se hubiera maravillado con algo o como si hubiera descubierto algo tan hermoso.

\- ¿Por qué? - habló nuevamente la chica.

Esta vez Brick no entendió, hasta que a través de los ojos de la chica pudo darse cuenta que le devolvían su propio reflejo. Él mismo se soprendió de ver descubierto sus ojos rojos tan penetrantes como el mismo diablo. Desvió la mirada conmocionado, buscando una manera de ocultarlos. Momoko parpadeó un par de veces confundida hasta que entendió la situación. Posó una mano sobre la mejilla del chico con delicadeza y lo obligó a devolverle la mirada.

\- Son hermosos - dijo sonrojada y eso lo descolocó más -, los más bellos que he visto en toda mi vida.

La pelinaranja deshizo el gesto, tomó la mano izquierda del chico con su mano derecha y colocó la mano libre en la espalda del chico para ayudarlo a levantarse. Brick sintió un horrible dolor en el pecho y en la espalda. Soltó un ligero gruñido y desfiguró su rostro en una mueca de dolor.

\- Lo siento - se disculpó la chica apenada -, debí ser más cuidadosa.

\- No te preocupes - respondió suavemente -, yo pido disculpas por todas las molestias que te he causado.

Momoko cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza lentamente.

\- No es ninguna molestia.

La chica se sentó en una silla junto a la cama muy cerca de él y tomó con delicadeza y elegancia una mesita de comida que colocó frente a él.

\- No sé si te gusta pero lo más recomendable para recuperar fuerzas es un poco de sopa de pollo caliente, provecho - ofreció la chica agradablemente.

Brick quedó viendo la sopa y pensó en lo maravillosa que era la chica. Esta vez se tomó la libertad de ver mejor el bello rostro de la chica y descubrió las grandes ojeras que resaltaban sobre su pálida piel, el cabello naranja lo tenía suelto y la camisa blanca con las mangas arremangadas hasta el codo. Se veía cansada y desvelada como si...lo hubiera cuidado toda la noche y supo que fue así al ver una bandeja con agua y un paño húmedo sobre este.

\- ¿Todo bien? - preguntó la chica al ver que él no tocaba la comida.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Te desmayaste.

\- Frente al edificio donde rento mi departamento, ¿cómo me encontraste?

La chica le sonrió divertida y dijo:

\- Al parecer rentamos en el mismo edificio, fue casualidad que llegara en el momento adecuado.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo...?

\- Dos días - lo interrumpió la chica.

Brick se sorprendió. Agradeció que ella lo encontrara, sabía que la niña solamente se calmaba con ella si no estaba él.

\- ¿Y Astrid?

Esta vez la chica frunció el ceño notablemente enojada.

\- Se durmió antes de que despertaras, lanzó una última risa y se quedó dormida - dijo con paciencia, pero luego su voz cambió a una de reproche -. ¿Cuánto tiempo la dejaste sin comer? Cuando los encontré no paraba de llorar por comida, sé que tal vez hasta ahora eres nuevo pero ese no es motivo para que se maten de hambre...

\- Lo siento - se defendió en un suave susurro -, no tenía dinero, me han corrido varias veces del trabajo, no tengo quien me la cuide por las noches y además la escuela...

\- Hay padres que...prefieren arrancarse el corazón antes de que su hijo se quede con hambre, hay padres que darían de todo porque a sus hijos no les falte nada.

\- Pero yo...no sé qué hacer, todo me ha salido mal, ella no se merece un padre como yo de mediocre.

\- Por ahora lo importante es tú salud y la de ella - esta vez, la chica habló comprendiendo al chico -, ella ya ha comido solamente falta que tú te recuperes. Exageraste usando las pocas energías que tenías para trabajar, y no eres mediocre. Tal vez lo hubieras sido si no hubieras afrontado tu responsabilidad como padre, solamente intenta organizar tu tiempo. Por ahora solo come y descansa, no te preocupes por ella, la cuidaré mientras te recuperas.

Momoko estiró la mano para tomar la cuchara pero Brick se la tomó inesperadamente sorprendiéndola con la acción. Se sonrojó al sentir la penetrante mirada rojiza del chico sobre su persona.

\- Gracias - dijo con voz ronca -, no sé que habría hecho sin tú ayuda.

Ella asintió y tomó la cuchara. Tomó un poco de sopa y la sopló para enfriarla, puso la mano libre debajo del objeto y lo acercó a la boca del pelinaranja que la miraba avergonzado. Abrió la boca y comió. Pensó en lo que nunca pensaría que pasaría. Una chica por primera vez no se había intimidado por sus ojos extrañamente rojos, estaba sólo con una chica sin la necesidad de terminar teniendo sexo pero que le aceleraba el pulso y le emocionaba su cercanía, le daría de comer en la boca y no se sentía un crío junto a ella, se sentía un hombre. Sobre todo porque tenía que ser un hombre, un hombre que aceptaría su paternidad sin quejarse.

* * *

Sonrió al ver a Astrid soltar fuertes risas. Momoko y él habían llevado a la pequeña pelirroja para su vacunación como ella le había ordenado horas después de haber descansado en su totalidad. Entonces habían hecho una cita con la doctora para después de clases. Se había quedado en casa de la chica, quien no demostró molestia alguna por su hospedaje temporal en su departamento, incluso le argumentó que aún seguía débil y no dejaría que él se fuera hasta estar completamente recuperado.

Momoko le hizo muecas divertidas a la niña y lanzó más risas que se opacaron por los lloriqueos o berrinches de los demás bebés que esperaban su turno.

\- Bebé Him, Astrid - anunció una enfermera por el altavoz llamando la atención de ambos adultos -. La doctora ya puede atender a la bebé Him, Astrid.

Momoko regresó su rosada mirada a la bebé y le sonrió tiernamente. Brick se levantó de su lugar nervioso porque sería la primera vez que llevaría a un bebé a vacunar. Se acercó a ambas chicas y dirigió sus manos a ambos lados de la niña para cargarla pero esta se aferró a la pelinaranja.

\- Vamos Astrid - dijo maternalmente la chica -. Ve con papá.

La niña se aferró aún más al pecho de la chica y ella levantó la mirada en dirección al chico. No se dieron cuenta de las miradas ajenas que se había posado sobre ellos tres.

\- ¿Qué hago? - preguntó tímidamente.

Brick volteó su mirada hacia la niña y sonrió divertido...

\- ¿Te importaría llevarla? Creo que no quiere que yo la lleve.

\- De acuerdo.

Momoko cargó a la niña y juntas desaparecieron al ingresar a la habitación que la enfermera les señaló. Brick apartó la mirada y se sintió observado desde diferentes ángulos. Disimuladamente estudió el área y varias mujeres susurraban acerca de él y no conformes también lo señalaban, sin embargo, le desconcertó sus notables sonrojos.

\- _Es muy joven y apuesto._

_\- Afortunada la chica..._

_\- Hacen linda pareja._

_\- Son muy lindos padres._

_\- Lo bueno es que no han dejado sus estudios._

_\- Con razón siguen juntos, normalmente se separan después del embarazo, se nota que se atraen mucho._

_\- Claro que se atraen, si la chica es muy bella. Ni pareciera que ha estado embarazada, sigue manteniendo su joven figura._

_\- ¿Cuál será su secreto?_

\- _Es caballeroso, mi esposo nunca quiere acompañarnos al médico, me sorprende que este joven si lo haga._

Brick sonrió ante todos los comentarios.

\- Joven - llamó una de las señoras -. ¿Están casados?

Hace mucho que no se divertía y vio el momento oportuno para bromearle a algunas viejas chismosas.

\- Si.

\- Su hija es muy linda - volvió a hablar la misma mujer, siendo la voz de todas las presentes.

\- Gracias, es igual de hermosa que su madre.

\- ¿Sabes cuál es su secreto para mantener su figura?

\- Hacemos ejercicio todas las noches - siguió respondiendo.

\- ¿Qué ejercicios hacen?

\- El amor.

Todas se sonrojaron ante el descaro del chico, incluso la enfermera que se encontraba cerca y tuvo que reprimir una sonora carcajada por el ambiente tenso.

\- ¿Y cuántos años tienen?

\- Yo cumplo dieciocho en un mes y ella tiene diecisiete.

\- ¿Y cuántos hijos tienen?

\- Ella es nuestra cuarta hija.

Todas abrieron los ojos sorprendidas y escondió el rostro desviando la mirada hacia la puerta por donde minutos antes habían desaparecido ambas chicas y su rostro se desfiguró a una de asombro y vergüenza. Momoko estaba parada frente a él con la niña dormitando entre sus brazos y notablemente sonrojada y sobretodo avergonzada.

Brick se levantó de su lugar como un resorte y caminó rápidamente en dirección a la chica.

\- Momoko - dijo nervioso -, ¿hace cuánto tiempo que estas aquí?

\- Supongo que desde que dijiste que hacíamos ejercicio - respondió sonrojada y levemente indignada.

Brick se sonrojó fuertemente.

\- No es lo que...

\- Esta bien - interrumpió la pelinaranja -. La doctora me dijo que ella en realidad tiene seis meses de edad y esta por debajo de su peso pero que es normal si tiene padres delgados, pensó que yo era...

\- Su mamá - completó el chico.

Ella asintió serena.

\- Fuera de todo eso, es una bebé sana y fuerte. No tendrás ningún problema a partir de ahora, solamente debe alimentarse y dormir bien.

\- Correcto - respondió el chico -. ¿Quieres que la cargue?

Momoko dudó la respuesta. Brick prefirió no dejarla en evidencia...

\- Olvídalo, veo que duerme mejor contigo - agregó inmediatamente -. Respecto a lo de hace un momento, no fue...

\- Estabas aburrido - resumió la chica.

Él la miró sorprendido.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabías?

\- Eres hombre, el hecho que tengas una hija no te quita la personalidad traviesa que posees.

\- Oh... - dijo simplemente.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida con las miradas de todas la madres posadas sobre ambos. Unas veían a la chica con envidia y otras con desaprobación. Brick las miró sobre el hombro y les dedicó una profunda mirada de advertencia que claramente funcionó porque todas desviaron la mirada.

\- No era necesario, no me importan las miradas - dijo de repente la pelinaranja.

\- Pero no quiero que por mi culpa se formen una idea errónea de tí.

\- Creéme, esa idea se formó años atrás.

Su voz fue vacía y herida. Brick iba a volver a hablar para preguntar a que se refería pero el teléfono de la chica sonó. Aún con la bebé en brazos buscó el aparato en el bolsillo de la falda escolar, la observó ver el contacto y luego fruncir el ceño claramente disgustada.

\- Ya voy - descolgó con voz fría que incluso despertó a Astrid -. Llego en veinte minutos.

Rápidamente colgó sin esperar respuesta y le entregó su hija con delicadeza.

\- ¿Todo bien? - preguntó preocupado.

\- Puedo cuidar a Astrid para que puedas trabajar tranquilo - evitó la pregunta -. Te doy mi número para que...

\- Boomer me lo dio - interrumpió tranquilo, ella pareció no saber de quien hablaba -. Es el novio de tú amiga rubia, creo que se llama...

\- ¿Miyako? - completó extrañada.

\- Si, su novio es mi mejor amigo.

\- Entiendo - cortó el momento apurada -. Te dejo, nos vemos luego.

Y así la vio irse prácticamente corriendo del lugar. Astrid lo imitó y estiró los brazos en dirección a la chica.

Frunció el ceño preocupado. De seguro lo habían despedido por su ausencia laboral no justificada y lo último que le quedaba de dinero lo había usado para pagar la consulta médica de su pequeña. Tal vez debía recurrir a medidas drásticas...

Caminó en dirección contraria a la chica y vagó junto con la niña por las calles de la ciudad de Tokio completamente serio, pensando si debía o no, recurrir a su "socio".

El día pasó rápidamente y en menos de lo que pensó ya eran casi las seis de la tarde. Y sin pensarlo se encontraba frente a un edificio abandonado. Vio a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie lo viera entrar y regresó la mirada a la propiedad. Ingresó con pasos apresurados, subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y se adentró a la única habitación que contaba con puerta.

Un arma apuntó directamente a su cabeza cuando cerró la puerta. No se inmutó pero tampoco se condenó, no con su hija presente.

\- ¿Brick? - dijo una voz socarrona que reconoció de inmediato -. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

La persona se levantó del único sillón viejo de la habitación y caminó hacia él con paso seguro y poderoso. Lastima que su persona no reflejaba esas características.

\- ¿Quién es la pequeña?

El hombre era delgado y obviamente debilucho a comparación suya, de cabellera larga negra y maltrada, piel asquerosamente verdosa y siempre llevaba sus lentes de sol negros, a pesar de vivir prácticamente en las sombras: Ace.

\- Mi hija - respondió ecuánime -. Vine porque...

Dudó.

\- Necesitas dinero - dedujo el hombre.

Él simplemente asintió reflexionando si tomaba la mejor decisión, enfocó su mirada café sobre Astrid quien le devolvió la mirada curiosa e inocente y la duda creció más. No quería alimentar a su hija de manera incorrecta pero al fin y al cabo era alimento, si algo salía mal él sería el único culpable, ella no tendría nada que ver con aquello.

\- De acuerdo - llamó su atención la voz ronca del hombre -. Tengo un trabajo nada difícil principalmente porque no sospecharán de tí.

El hombre sonrió abiertamente mostrando sus afilados y blancos dientes. Tuvo un mal presentimiento...

* * *

Y ahora se encontraba ahí a altas horas de la noche junto con su hija, para entregar un paquete a uno de los nuevos socios de Ace. Qué paquete. No tenía ni idea pero le pagaría muy bien por entregarlo. Besó la pequeña cabecita pelirroja de Astrid y la aferró a su cuerpo para que no sintiera el frío de la madrugada. Una vibración en el bolsillo de su pantalón lo distrajo de su hija, la cargó con su brazo izquierdo y con la mano del mismo brazo tomó el maletín negro con el paquete. Sacó naturalmente el teléfono con la extremidad libre y respondió:

\- Si, ya estoy aquí - dijo con voz cansada -. Aún no ha llegado.

Inmediatamente colgó. Sin embargo, una nueva llamada entrante lo tensó levemente, vio el nombre de contacto y se mordió el labio inferior levemente. Era Momoko...

Prefirió no contestar.

\- ¡Arriba las manos! - gritó una voz madura y se tensó al ver a tres hombres rodearle -. ¡Las manos donde las pueda ver!¡Quedas arrestado por venta ilegal de marihuana!

Brick se espantó y dejó caer el maletín negro que contenía el paquete a entregar. Ahora entendía porque no sospecharían de él. No levantó las manos, al contrario las posó sobre la pequeña y la envolvió con sus fuertes brazos. El hombre que lo apuntaba con un arma no le quitó la vista de encima y al ver a una infante en la situación se acercó para arrestar a Brick. Uno de los otros dos hombres restantes se acercó al pelinaranja con cuidado e intentó tomar la niña pero Brick se negó rotundamente.

\- ¡Entrégueme a la niña! - ordenó el hombre que quiso tomar a Astrid.

Brick se negó abrazándola con fuerza.

\- No, si me van a llevar no me separaré de ella.

\- Como sea chico, tienes que acompañarnos.

El pelinaranja asintió tenso. No sabía que es lo que haría ni cómo saldría de aquello pero no se separaría de su pequeña por nada del mundo. Primero muerto antes de que sucediera.

* * *

**Primero que nada, pido disculpas por tardar en actualizar, he tenido tres meses seguidos muy complicados. Primero tuve unos problemas familiares, luego comencé con los proyectos, se anexaron los exámenes y más proyectos. Tengo una semana de descanso pero tengo que estudiar para mis semestrales y no es lo único, haré un examen de admisión así que estaré ocupada hasta el mes de agosto. Lo siento, realmente no está en mis manos pero espero este capítulo les guste y lo compense hasta ese mes. **

**He realizado algunos dibujos de la historia para dar un bonus. Las subiré a mi facebook donde podrán encontrarme, el link está en mi perfil o simplemente pueden buscarme como Dnlia Dnlia. **

**Capítulo 1: El primer dibujo consta de Astrid, cuando espera a Brick para hablar del pasado. Es sobre como se ve de grande.**

**Capítulo 2: El segundo es cuando Brick la encuentra en su cesta junto a la nota. Su primera aparición en la vida de Brick.**

**Capítulo 3: El tercer dibujo, es de Astrid bañándose, cuando Momoko y Brick lo hacen pero no aparecen ellos.**

**Capítulo 4: El cuarto es de Brick y Astrid, durmiendo juntos, cuando la niña no lo deja dormir y decide acostarla junto a él en su cama.**

**Capítulo 5: El quinto es de la pequeña Astrid y Momoko, cuando llega a auxiliar a Brick porque no sabe que tiene y no para de llorar.**

**Y ahora el...**

**Capítulo 6: El sexto, es cuando Brick le pide a la niña pero Momoko se queda viendo a Astrid, entonces Brick decide no dejarla en evidencia.**

**Espero les guste, realmente no soy muy buena dibujante pero me esfuerzo para que al menos se vean presentables.**

**Para los que leyeron Sentimientos traicioneros, también subí dos dibujos, uno por cada capítulo. Al igual que Pequeño ángel, hice un dibujo de la historia.**

**Sweat Blueberry y su servidora, abrimos una página de las PPGZ donde publicaremos variedad de información. Nuevos fics, promocionarlos (el que lo quiera, mande un PM), imágenes, frases, dibujos, talvez concursos, collage. Así que los invitamos a darle "Like" o manita arriba. Gracias...**

**Momoko Him: **_Perdón por dejarlo así pero era para dar un toque, consideré que era necesario dejarlo hasta ahí. Pues por lo que dijo ella, antes fue madre, es bueno saber que te gustó. Espero te haya gustado la continuación. Agradezco mucho tu comprensión, realmente he tenido días difíciles y para rematar, casi tres meses y voy por el cuarto mes. Tú review me gustó, gracias por tu apoyo. Respecto a Brick, si, se ha desmayado, pero las cosas así sucedieron. Espero la actualización haya sido de tu total agrado._

**violeta5006: **_Me gustó tu review, realmente siempre me haces sonreír. ¿Cuál es el secreto? ¿Cómo lo logras? Bueno, creo que Miko si se paso un poco pero bueno, así tuvo que ser. Más adelante sabrán la verdad de Momoko. Saludos..._

**LOVEISYOU15: **_Pues por lo que dijo Momoko, parece que así fue. Pues respecto a tus preguntas pasadas, espero el capítulo las haya respondido. Hay más preguntas de donde vinieron esas, así que espero las próximas. Perdón por actualizar hasta ahora, pero he estado muy ocupada. Saludos..._

**KtaMiauXD: **_Perdón por dejarte así, supongo que hasta ahí tenía que acabar. Realmente espero que la actualización haya sido de tu total agrado. Saludos..._

**MariiDii: **_Saber que te gusta la historia es muy agradable, me hace querer seguir escribiendo más pero desgraciadamente el tiempo lo tengo exacto, discúlpame, espero lo compense con este capítulo. Durante el transcurso de la historia, tus dudas se aclararán. Saludos..._

**sombra02: **_Gracias por tu review, me dio ánimos. Pido disculpas por no actualizar antes pero el tiempo es muy exacto. Espero entiendas y también espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Respecto a las otras historias, ten por seguro que las seguiré pero no pronto. Espero comprendas...saludos._

**Sweat Blueberry: **_Al parecer ha sido madre, por lo que dijo es lo que se piensa. El motivo por el que oculta sus ojos, fue dicho antes, aunque se recalcará en un capítulo futuro. Saber que voy bien y que tú me lo digas, es lindo. Saludos..._

**Chica PPGZ: **_Hola. No te preocupes, al menos has comentado y lo aprecio mucho. Si, todos los maestros de tecnología caen mal, jajajaja. ¿Actúas? Wow, ¿serías mi actriz para una historia? Bellum es tía de Brick y lo ayudará, Momoko es huérfana, tus hipotesis respecto a ella, tal vez una de ellas es acertada. Astrid es una monada, lo sé. Brick no murió pero si estuvo un poco débil, al menos Momoko ya lo cuidó. Espero te haya gustado la historia, y perdón por actualizar después de mucho tiempo pero he estado muy estresada, ocupada, estudiando, agh. Bueno, dudo que sea de importancia pero espero comprendas. Saludos, y de nuevo, gracias por tu review. Respecto a tu posdata, tienes toda la razón, no todos los jóvenes son responsables._

**Black-Wolf 0312: **_Gracias. Me motiva saber que te gusta la historia. Nos leemos luego, saludos._

**yoco chan: **_Pues eso dijo Momoko, que fue madre antes. Te dije que publicaría el capítulo esta semana, y siempre cumplo con mi palabra. Claro que Brick se desmayó por el cansancio, puede que incluso le pueda dar anemia. Saludos..._

**Se despide con mucho cariño, Dnlia15.**


	7. Chapter 7

_****Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, trama tomada ligeramente de la película coreana "Baby and me", hay ideas mías.**_

_****Espacio-tiempo alterno.**_

_****Poca participación de las otras parejas.**_

* * *

Momoko llegó corriendo como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Empujó la puerta para abrirse paso a la oficina y chocó contra la ancha espalda de un hombre alto. El varón se dio la media vuelta y enfocó la oscura mirada en la pequeña figura de la chica, sin embargo, ella ni se inmutó ante la fría y severa mirada del hombre. Se disculpó respetuosamente y siguió su camino a las oficinas policiales. Chocó contra más personas y ante cada paso robaba las miradas ajenas de los presentes. No le importó, ya se había acostumbrado y no eran problema alguno, hacía mucho tiempo que le había quitado importancia a las miradas crueles de la sociedad.

Se acercó al escritorio de una mujer completamente agitada, con el cabello alborotado y los labios azules por el frío aire de la noche.

\- Disculpe, quiero ver a Brick Him.

La mujer de cabellos rojizos y ojos verdes la miró con amabilidad y revisó en la computadora de escritorio, pasaron un par de minutos antes de que respondiera la mujer.

\- Está siendo interrogado, ¿usted es la madre de la niña?

\- Si - respondió sin titubear -, vengo por ella y para ver a...

Se sintió avergonzada de decir novio porque no lo era, sólo quería asegurarse de que ambos estuvieran bien, tener en brazos a Astrid e investigar en qué problema se había metido Brick. El color rojizo de las mejillas se extendió por todo el rostro.

\- A su novio - completó la mujer.

Ella asintió acalorada. Realmente no era nadie para tomar esa posición pero le preocupaba el hecho de que la niña se encontrara con gente desconocida y que Brick estuviera detenido, aunque el chico le había llamado para avisarle que fuera por Astrid. El fuerte dolor de las muñecas se intensificó cuando la joven mujer la tomó de las manos en señal de apoyo.

\- Puede llevarse a la niña pero tendrá que ser interrogada como novia del chico.

\- ¿Por qué está aquí? - fingió serenidad en la voz cuando por dentro el dolor lo soportaba crudamente.

\- Fue descubierto mientras intentaba vender diversas drogas y algunas armas de fuego.

Momoko desvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido. No se esperaba esa respuesta, por el rabillo del ojo derecho ubicó a un hombre, de camisa blanca con la corbata mal hecha, caminar hacia ellas. Era apuesto, de casi treinta años, cabello castaño peinado severamente hacia atrás, ojos azules y cuerpo ejercitado. Le pareció un hombre demasiado severo, aunque le recordó a alguien de su pasado.

\- Quiero verlo - pidió la peli naranja.

\- Claro - habló el hombre cuando llegó junto a ellas -, pase por aquí.

\- Primero quiero que me entreguen a mi hija - exigió la chica.

Lo miró por milésimas de segundos, rosado contra azul. El hombre asintió y la guio hasta un cuarto pequeño donde se encontraba la niña dormida en una pequeña cuna. Lo hizo a un lado y entró corriendo para cargar a la pequeña entre sus brazos, la apretó contra su pecho y sonrió aliviada de que se encontrara tranquila y dormida. La meció por unos segundos y le peinó la cabellera rojiza maternalmente.

\- ¿Puedo verlo?

\- Por supuesto, está en la oficina de al lado.

Observó al hombre sacar unas llaves de sus pantalones marrones y abrió la oficina donde Brick se encontraba detenido. Con pasos inseguros ingresó a la habitación, se sorprendió de ver a Brick con la cabeza oculta entre las manos, el cabello alborotado y los hombros erguidos. Caminó silenciosamente hasta él, con cuidado de no asustarlo, queriendo ayudarlo pero el chico parecía tener buenos reflejos pues elevó la mirada alarmado, los ojos ojerosos se abrieron exageradamente cuando la vieron.

\- Momoko - susurró débilmente.

Intentó sonreírle para que el chico no se sintiera cohibido y como ya era costumbre, el chico se asombró de la acción. Aún no sabía porque se sorprendía cuando sonreía, ¿acaso se veía muy mal haciéndolo? El chico se levantó de su asiento y corrió a rodearla en un gran abrazo. Se dejó hacer, sabía lo mal que el chico se la estaba pasando. Se separó perezosamente de ella y se secó una lágrima con el torso de la muñeca, bajó la mirada a los brazos de la chica y admiró a la pequeña figura sobre estos.

\- ¿Verdad que no lo has hecho? - lo interrogó esperanzada, sabía que el chico nunca haría algo como el narcotráfico de drogas y armas ni aunque se muriera de hambre pero tener una hija cambiaba la situación, el chico estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de que a Astrid no le faltara nada -. Brick, mírame - pidió amablemente -, ¿verdad que tú no lo hiciste?

El chico desvió la mirada cabizbajo.

\- No sabía lo que contenía el paquete - susurró frágilmente -, pero no me creen. Ya les dije quién me envió pero no me creen.

Momoko tomó la mejilla del chico tímidamente sorprendiendo a este por la acción, lo acarició por unos segundos intentando tranquilizarlo a pesar de ser muy reservada en cuanto el afecto a ajenos.

\- Te creo.

\- Gracias Momoko.

Brick posó su mano sobre la de ella y no permitió que se alejara. Momoko se tensó con la cercanía del chico, Brick comenzó a acercarse lentamente con la mirada rojiza fija en los rojizos labios de la pelinaranja. Algo la obligó a permanecer quieta, tal vez ansiaba romper la gran distancia entre ellos.

\- Tus labios... - susurró cerca de su rostro, Momoko pudo sentir el aliento de Brick sobre el rostro.

\- ¿Qué tienen? - preguntó con la voz más frágil que haya usado en toda su vida.

\- Están...

La puerta se abrió repentinamente y ambos voltearon a ver al hombre que había recibido a Momoko. Entrecerró los ojos sobre ambos y cerró la puerta detrás de sí para luego caminar en dirección a la silla de su escritorio. Con la mano les indicó que se sentaran y así lo hicieron. Astrid se removió entre los brazos de la chica y se llevó el dedo pulgar a la boca, Brick sonrió conmovido.

\- Ambas se pueden ir pero tendrás que quedarte unos días más hasta que encontremos a tu jefe.

\- Ya le dije que no es mi jefe, sólo le pedí un poco de dinero y dijo que me lo daría si le hacía un trabajo.

\- Repartir...

\- ¡No! - gritó Brick exasperado logrando despertar a Astrid aturdida para luego romper en llanto.

Momoko lo fulminó con la mirada, reprochándole su inadecuado comportamiento. La volvió a acurrucar intentando calmar el susto que se había llevado al despertar, Astrid cesó el llanto rápidamente. El hombre desvió la mirada del infante para posarla sobre la chica.

\- Siento lástima por los padres jóvenes - dijo con un tono de voz que no le agradó para nada a la chica -, no son capaces de cuidar de ellos mismos y ya están cuidando de sus hijos. A dónde hemos llegado como país.

\- Lo dice un hombre que demuestra con su corbata mal puesta que vive solitariamente sin la compañía de una mujer por tan horrible carácter - respondió irritada la chica.

Eso ocasionó una gran carcajada en el bebé. Brick la miró sorprendido y el hombre frunció el ceño.

\- Mira chiquilla...

\- No - le cortó la amenaza -, mire usted. Si él llega a quedar detenido por algo que no cometió le prometo que no sólo me quejaré del mal servicio en la estación de policía sino que harán una profunda investigación en el caso y usted quedará como un mediocre policía y puede que le sancionen.

El hombre cerró la boca sorprendido.

\- Sé más de leyes de lo que usted piensa, no me subestime - agregó enojada -, me retiro.

Se levantó de su silla pero Brick la tomó del brazo, la chica le sonrió y este asintió comprendiendo la situación.

\- Vendré a verte luego - miró de reojo al hombre todavía cohibido y sonrió burlona -, saldrás antes de lo esperado.

Brick sonrió de lado, esa chica era una caja llena de sorpresas.

* * *

**_Cinco días después..._**

Astrid comenzó a rodar sobre la cama de sábanas blancas de la habitación de Brick, llegó junto a la orilla a punto de caer pero Momoko llegó corriendo para tomarla en brazos. La elevó sobre la cabeza logrando fuertes risitas en la niña.

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que Brick había sido detenido y durante todo ese tiempo había estado cuidando de Astrid, yendo a la escuela en las mañanas quedando la pequeña pelirroja bajo la custodia de la directora Bellum, quien al escuchar que su sobrino había sido detenido injustamente había contratado un abogado para defenderlo en cualquier emergencia. Todos los días lo había ido a visitar pero le avergonzaba verlo detrás de las rejas como si fuera un criminal, hasta que el día de ayer se notificó que habían encontrado a As. Brick había dado los datos necesarios para encontrarlo y arrestarlo siendo la libertad su premio.

Sonrió porque al fin regresaría a casa ese día. Había tomado la decisión de entrar al departamento del chico y limpiar para que cuando llegara todo estuviera limpio y en orden. Iría a buscarlo en un par de horas para que Astrid lo recibiera en su salida. Se recostó junto con en ella en la cama, dándole la espalda a la puerta de la habitación. La pequeña se quedó quieta mientras la joven le acariciaba maternalmente la delgada cabellera. El tiempo que había pasado con la niña había sido suficiente para darse cuenta lo hermosa que era, delicada, inocente, impecable. Pensó en lo afortunado que era Brick de tenerla como hija.

Le tarareó una canción de cuna suave, logrando robar ligeros balbuceos de la niña, así le hablaba a ella, en un idioma que no conocía pero que entendía con el corazón. Se preguntó quién sería la madre sin corazón que se había atrevido a abandonar a su hija, bajo ninguna circunstancia debió haberlo hecho. Se sonrojó ante el oculto deseo de que Astrid fuera suya, le había tomado un profundo cariño como para ser su madre. Desgraciadamente sabía que eso sería imposible, aun así la cuidaría como una tía, aunque así tuviera que hacerse amiga de Brick.

**_**Brick**_**

Brick cerró la puerta de su departamento detrás de sí, sin hacer ruido. Se deshizo del suéter gris quedando con el torso desnudo y lo arrojó sobre el sofá de la sala. Se revolvió el cabello cansado y se extrañó de ver el departamento completamente limpio y reluciente. Sintió un aroma delicioso proveniente de la cocina, pero las risas coquetas de Astrid llamaron su atención. O se estaba volviendo loco o Astrid estaba en el departamento. Si Astrid estaba ahí significaba que Momoko también y eso frustraría su sorpresa. Tenía planeado bañarse y arreglarse para estar presentable cuando ambas chicas lo recibieran. Caminó en dirección al origen de las risas y llegó a su habitación, abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y sonrió al observar a ambas sobre su cama. Caminó tranquilamente hacia ellas sin que la pelinaranja se diera cuenta porque le daba la espalda.

Al llegar junto a ellas le sonrió a Astrid siendo correspondido por una animada.

\- ¿Qué ves? - preguntó la chica, imaginó, con una gran sonrisa.

Se inclinó justo al mismo tiempo que ella volteaba el rostro para mirar y Brick la recibió con un beso sobre la nariz, acción que hizo enrojecer a Momoko notablemente. Soltó una sonrisita de lado y se hizo espacio en la cama del otro lado quedando Astrid en medio. Momoko sonrió con las mejillas coloradas.

* * *

**_Actualmente..._**

\- Entonces así es como mamá no es mi mamá - la suave voz de Astrid resonó en la solitaria sala -. Entonces a pesar de que no soy su hija, ¿ella me amó como si fuera suya?

\- Es que eres de ella, Astrid - fue la amorosa respuesta del hombre -. Tú eres su hija porque creciste de su amor, del fondo de antiguo corazón frío.

\- ¿Mamá era muy fría? - Brick asintió -. ¿Yo la cambié?

\- Tú nos cambiaste.

\- Entonces, ¿quién es mi mamá biológica?

Brick se quedó en silencio, no entendiendo por qué Astrid se empeñaba en saber quién era la mujer que la había dado a luz. Abrió la boca para responder pero el sonido de la puerta de su habitación al abrirse, llamó la atención de ambos. Momoko salió del cuarto directamente hacia la cocina sin percatarse de la presencia de ambos sobre el sofá. Regresó con un vaso de agua y abrió los ojos sorprendida al darse cuenta de las presencias. Primero miró a Astrid a quien rápidamente le huyó la mirada para luego enfocarla en su esposo, este le sonrió amablemente y con la cabeza le indicó que los acompañara.

Momoko soltó un suspiro y se sentó a un lado de Brick, Astrid bajó la mirada apenada. Había sido muy grosera con su madre y eso le había lastimado, lo que menos quería era lastimar a su madre. Se levantó de su lugar y se acercó lentamente a ella, siendo Brick el obstáculo entre ambas. Se arrodilló sobre la suave alfombra y tomó las manos de la mujer.

\- Mami - soltó varias lágrimas, Momoko la miró con un gesto dolido, le dolía ver llorar a su hija -, perdón mami.

Se lanzó a los delgados brazos de la pelinaranja y rompió en llanto, Momoko la levantó con las lágrimas recorriendo silenciosamente ambas mejillas y la sentó sobre su regazo.

\- Está bien Astrid - la voz temblorosa pudo con ella -, me alegra saber que aún me dices mami.

\- Eres mi mamá - se restregó contra el pecho de la mujer -, siempre lo serás.

Momoko le secó las lágrimas y luego se secó las propias, no quería verla llorar y tampoco quería que la viera llorar. Brick sonrió animadamente, eso era un avance. Tomó el mentón de su esposa y le depositó un suave beso sobre la mejilla.

\- Te amo.

\- Papá, mamá - la suave voz de la niña llamó la atención de ambos -, ¿quién es mi verdadera madre?

\- Yo...

\- ¿Quieres saberlo? - interrumpió Brick -. ¿Por qué?

\- Porque tengo derecho, quiero saber por qué me abandonó.

\- Astrid, tu mamá... - Momoko titubeó -. ¿Cómo te enteraste que yo no lo soy?

\- Escuché a la abuela decir que deberían pensar en darme un hermanito, así tú tendrías un hijo propio. Abuelo le respondió que no hablara deliberadamente porque estaba cerca. También dijo que yo era tu hija a lo que la abuela le respondió que sentía lastima por ti, recibir a una niña que no era suya...

Brick frunció el ceño enojado, su madre y su horrible bocota suelta chismes. Momoko desvió la mirada, los padres de Brick tampoco conocían toda la historia y ahora habían revuelto todo. Suspiró casadamente y le sonrió a su hija, su única hija.

\- Le estaba contando cómo ambas llegaron a mi vida - desvió el peli naranja.

\- ¿En qué parte te quedaste?

\- Cuando salí de la cárcel.

\- Oh... - fue la simple respuesta de Momoko, Astrid no era tonta y sabía que había más.

\- Oh - repitió con los ojos entrecerrados -, ese "oh" me ha dicho que hay más.

\- Lo hay - respondió su madre.

\- Pues quiero escucharla.

Astrid se acomodó mejor sobre el pecho de su madre, aspirando el aroma a fresas de esta, común en ella. La mujer le acarició la cabellera y elevó la mirada, intentando recordar la historia.

\- Esa día los tres convivimos juntos, como si fuéramos una familia de verdad y tú padre halagó mi comida, aunque he de admitir que era la primera vez que cocinaba para un hombre.

\- Ese fue el primer día que nos peleamos y dejamos de hablarnos de nuevo por un par de semanas - siguió Brick.

\- Tú papá hizo un comentario fuera de lugar...

Astrid escuchó atentamente el relato, con los ojos brillantes desbordando emoción. Quería escuchar el final pero quería saber todo, absolutamente todo. Brick no pudo más que recostar la cabeza sobre el hombro de su esposa, aún había varias cosas que Astrid tenía que saber y no imaginaba como respondería a la verdad. Esperaba que su hija, su hermosa princesa aceptara las cosas, que los perdonara por haber guardado el secreto por casi quince años. Observó su anillo de bodas y sonrió, lo tenía todo en la vida y si Astrid tomaba la decisión de irse con su madre biológica, lucharía por ella. Momoko y él eran su únicos y verdaderos padres, el pasado no podría arrebatársela, ¿o sí? Esa incertidumbre lo mataba por dentro.

* * *

**_Disculpen por actualizar hasta ahora._**

_**violeta5006: **¿Te castigaron? Wow, espero te estés portando bien, jajajaja. Me ha encantado tu frase, saludos._

_**KtaMiauXD: **Gracias por confiar en mí, y por esperar hasta agosto. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, nos leemos luego. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo._

_**pato262: **Pues seguiré con la historia. Tienes muchas dudas que espero aclarar con el paso de los capítulos. Como te habrás dado cuenta ya se sabe cómo descubrió que Momoko no era su madre. ¿Eres fan? Que linda, espero no decepcionarte. Gracias por tu apoyo, sabes que también puedes contar conmigo._

_**BrickxBloss-Reds: **Saber que tienes un buen concepto de la historia me alegra y que hayas comentado, más. Espero te siga gustando durante todos los capítulos. Pensaba no extender la historia, supongo que es por eso que va directo pero ya se ha extendido. Gracias por pensar que soy una genial escritora, pero aún soy novata. Eres muy linda por pensar que la historia es original, de nuevo gracias. Espero te haya gustado la actualización, y acerca de Momoko, el próximo capítulo será más sobre ella y sus revelaciones. Nos leemos luego._

_**sombra02: **Gracias, también espero que estés bien. Disculpa y gracias por hacerte esperar, espero este capítulo te haya gustado también. Sigo con ánimos por comentarios como los tuyos, nos leemos luego._

_**Eliih Him: **_

_1\. Lo sé, nunca se sabe de padres solteros y Brick queda bien como uno._

_2\. Tienes razón, es algo de la vida real y quería representar que un hombre también puede responsabilizarse._

_3\. También me gusta Brick como padre soltero, le queda muy bien por eso lo elegí a él como protagonista. Iba a poner a Butch pero no resultó._

_4\. Todo es posible._

_Nos leemos luego._

_**yoco chan: **Gracias, espero que te haya gustado la actualización. Nos leemos luego._

_**angela Beatriz: **Pues tus cuestiones ya se respondieron, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Eres la primera que me dice que le dio risa, sinceramente pensé que no daría risa, soy mala para la comedia. Nos leemos luego._

**_Esta vez no hubo dibujo, lo subiré junto con el próximo capítulo. _**

**_NOTA: Probablemente cuando termine todas mis historias pendientes, me vaya de la página como escritora y quedaré sólo como lectora. Así que tardaré con los capítulos para que queden bien e irme con una buena presentación. Aunque aún no sé que hacer, es un aviso por si desaparezco mucho tiempo._**

**_Nos leemos luego._**

**_Neith15_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Momoko dejó a Astrid sobre la alfombra de la sala para poder terminar la cena mientras Brick se daba una ducha refrescante y se cambiaba de ropa. Aún sentía la sangre acumulada en las mejillas, avergonzada de la extraña cercanía con el chico. Sirvió dos platos sobre la pequeña mesa que tenía Brick en el reducido espacio del comedor y calentó la leche de Astrid. Se sentó sobre el sofá, admirando el infantil juego de la pequeña con un oso de peluche que le habían regalado días atrás por una agradable señora al pensar que eran madre e hija.

\- Gracias - se asustó al escuchar la ronca voz del chico detrás de ella pero no lo demostró -, por todo.

\- Pensé que saldrías más tarde - no se molestó en dirigirle la mirada -, queríamos ir a buscarte.

\- Se supone que también quería sorprenderlas pero creo que nos sorprendimos por igual.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, siendo el balbuceo de la niña el único sonido entre los dos. Brick se sentó a lado de la chica y pasó el brazo detrás de ella, sobre el respaldo del sofá. Se sintió ligeramente incómoda por la invasión de privacidad por parte del chico, sin embargo, no hizo nada por alejarlo. Por el rabillo del ojo lo observó recostar la cabeza sobre el respaldo y cerrar los ojos cansadamente. El momento adecuado para levantarse pero justo cuando lo hizo Brick la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló hacia él quedando sobre sus varoniles piernas, se sonrojó fuertemente al sentir la masculinidad debajo de la tela del pantalón de dormir.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

Desvió la mirada ante la socarrona sonrisa, a su parecer, la más galante que había visto en toda su vida.

\- Debes comer algo para recuperarte - fue su lógica respuesta.

Se tensó al sentir la mano del chico tomar su mentón y obligarla a verlo a la cara. Ese chico siempre lograba ponerla nerviosa cuando muchas veces había sido hábil para apartar a cualquier hombre, qué lo hacía distinto. Brick se acercó lentamente a ella en busca de sus labios, Momoko contuvo la respiración nerviosa y justo cuando sus labios, deseosos de calor, estaban por unirse en un silencioso beso anhelado, Astrid rompió en risas llamando la atención de ambos.

Vio el momento perfecto para escapar del chico y se levantó de sus piernas para dirigirse rápidamente a la mesa. Él soltó una suave risita y cargó a su hija en brazos. Besó amorosamente la rosada mejilla de su primogénita y junto con ella se sentó para cenar. A pesar de la incomodidad de la joven, los tres parecían, realmente, una verdadera familia ante los ojos de cualquiera.

\- Eres una excelente cocinera.

\- Gracias.

Tal vez no se conocían del todo pero ambos se sentían bien el uno con el otro. Veinte minutos después, el timbre del departamento sonó. Momoko se levantó para abrir mientras él jugaba con su hija en piernas, Astrid era una monada cuando reía fuertemente. Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de ver a sus amigas con sus respectivos novios, parados los cuatro, frente a ella.

\- Oh, Miyako, Kaoru, ¿qué hacen aquí?

\- Nos acompañaron, queríamos ver a nuestro amigo - Butch se metió en la plática -. ¿Podemos?

Momoko lo observó de reojo, sin mostrar emoción alguna en el rostro. Se apartó para darle paso a los chicos y pudo escuchar el saludo de los tres amigos entre sí. Sonrió inconscientemente y sus amigas la imitaron cómplices.

\- *Entonces... - comenzó Kaoru -, *¿qué estás haciendo aquí?*

\- *Visito a un amigo.*

\- *¿Brick es tu amigo? ¿Estás segura? Mientes.*

\- Momo - se metió Miyako, divertida de la conversación de sus amigas en inglés pues Kaoru siempre que tenía oportunidad, practicaba con Momoko -. *¿Te gusta Brick?*

Eso la tensó, en definitiva no se había hecho esa pregunta. Aspiró fuertemente y sonrió amable, las invitó a pasar ignorando por completo la interrogante y sirvió para las visitas inesperadas. Pensó que sería buena idea que Astrid tomara una siesta, después de todo ya era un poco tarde para la bebé. Se encerró en el cuarto de Brick y esperó a que la pequeña dormitara, en definitiva no era malo volver a cuidar a niños. Vio la hora en el reloj de muñeca y se asustó, tenía que hacer algo antes de la medianoche y tenía menos de treinta minutos. Con mucho cuidado salió de la habitación, tomó su chaqueta café y sin llamar la atención, salió del departamento. No se arriesgaría a dar explicaciones innecesarias.

Desgraciadamente cuando el semáforo se tornó rojo dando paso a los peatones, Brick la jaló de la muñeca confundido.

\- Momoko, ¿a dónde vas? ¿Por qué no me avisaste que te ibas?

\- Tengo que hacer algo.

\- ¿A esta hora? - él observó a su alrededor -. Te acompaño, no es seguro que camines a medianoche sola.

\- No, está bien - apartó su muñeca de él -. Estaré bien, no te preocupes. No tardaré... Es un pequeño trabajo.

\- ¿Trabajo? ¿A esta hora?

\- Si.

Brick pareció meditarlo unos segundos hasta que algo pareció pasar por su cabeza.

\- ¿Acaso tú trabajas de...?

\- ¿De qué?

\- En esos bares para hombres...

Eso la indignó demasiado, no se resistió y lo abofeteó. Algo dentro de ella le hizo recordar su pasado, tal vez las mismas palabras o el chico frente a ella, no sabía exactamente. Metió la manos dentro de su chaqueta y se fue de ahí, dejando a Brick sorprendido. Se maldijo mentalmente por haber dicho algo tan estúpido acerca de ella, ahora se había molestado de nuevo y sería difícil volver a hablarle, ya habían progresado en su relación y ahora todo se iba por el retrete por una estupidez.

* * *

Se sintió preocupado cuando dieron casi las dos de la madrugada y ella aún no regresaba a su departamento. Boomer se había quedado en el sofá por si acaso Astrid se despertaba en su ausencia y que se hiciera cargo. Se resignó a seguir esperando y se dio la media vuelta para entrar al edificio, tenía mucho sueño y dudaba que la chica regresara pronto. Justo cuando él entró, chocó el hombro con un hombre corpulento, espalda ancha y un poco más bajo que él, con el cabello pintado de rosa y perforaciones a lo largo de la oreja derecha, estaba vestido completamente de negro y la parte de atrás de la chaqueta de cuero decía: F. Lumpkins.

Le quitó importancia, llamó el ascensor y bostezó cansado. La puerta estaba por cerrar cuando una mano la detuvo, era Momoko que se veía desarreglada y con la respiración agitada. Fue un momento incómodo para los dos pues ella no se esperaba verlo en ese momento, entró sin decir nada y apretó el botón de su piso. Brick al menos sintió un peso menos, la chica se había dignado a aparecer esa noche. La puerta abrió de nuevo y ella salió apresurada pero al ver el pasillo regresó pálida.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

Dudó.

\- Nada... Sólo creo que iré a dormir a otro lado.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Nada importante, sólo que hoy no quiero dormir sola.

\- Puedes venir a dormir...

\- No, gracias.

La puerta estaba por cerrarse cuando el mismo hombre de la recepción se paró frente a ellos para tomar el ascensor, Momoko tuvo que aguantar la respiración asustada.

\- A ti te estaba buscando - dijo el hombre tomándola fuertemente de la muñeca -. Maldita zorra, ¿dónde te habías metido?

\- Suéltame - exigió colorada -. Ya hice el trabajo...

\- Me envió para recordarte que no debes retrasarte ni un minuto o sabrás lo que te espera...

\- Suéltela - ordenó Brick -. La está lastimando.

\- No te metas chiquillo, esto no es asunto tuyo.

\- Vete - Momoko comenzó a llorar adolorida -. Déjame en paz.

Brick sólo pudo golpear al hombre en la quijada pero no la soltó, al contrario, apretó más fuerte y sin soltarla le regresó el golpe, este chocó la cabeza contra la pared y quedó aturdido por unos segundos. El hombre arrastró a Momoko hasta el cuarto de ella y de una patada rompió el seguro. La obligó a entrar tirándola bruscamente en la alfombra de la pequeña sala, respiró agitadamente y retrocedió asustada en el suelo. Con la mirada buscó algo con que defenderse pero no dio con nada.

F. Lumpkins comenzó a romper todo, la mesa la pateó, tiró estantes de libros, rompió floreros y vasijas, cuadros y todo a su alcance. Ella no pudo hacer más que abrazarse a sus piernas y esconder el rostro entre ellas, odiaba regresar a esos tiempos donde todo era igual a eso. Por eso se había ido a vivir sola pero por un pequeño error, ahora pagaba las consecuencias. Lumpkins la obligó a levantar la cabeza agarrándola del cabello, sintiendo el dolor de las raíces palpitar con fuerza.

\- La próxima vez - le susurró en su cara sintiendo el desagradable aroma a alcohol barato que el tipo consumía todos los días - intenta no hacerle perder la paciencia y preocúpate por cumplir tus deberes como se debe, para eso se te paga.

La soltó brusco y pateando por última vez la mesa de centro se retiró con una sonrisa burlona. No resistió más y miles de recuerdos regresaron a su cabeza, lloró. Como cuando era pequeña y no podía hacer más que llorar. Se mordió el labio impotente intentado controlarlo pero al final no lo logró.

Con una adrenalina carcomiéndole el interior, se levantó y siguió el trabajo sin finalizar del hombre, siguió destruyendo lo poco que había quedado intacto. Al final tomó la fotografía de un grupo de niños y estaba por lanzarlo cuando recobró los sentidos, no podía hacerle eso al último recuerdo que tenía de su anterior vida. La bajó lentamente hasta que finalmente la abrazó, intentado recordar esos bellos momentos de su vida. Detrás de ella escuchó los cristales rotos bajo las suelas de los tenis de Brick.

\- Vete - ordenó furiosa pero sin demostrarlo -. *¡Lárgate!*

Sin saberlo, habló en su idioma de origen, soltó un suspiro derrotada y comenzó a levantar todo el desastre.

\- Momoko...

\- Te dije que te fueras.

\- ¿Quién era...? - ella volteó a verlo furiosa y cambió de postura -. Puedes quedarte conmigo por hoy, será difícil que...

\- No.

\- No seas terca...

Sin esperar más, la chica pasó de él y salió del departamento, furiosa. Lo que menos quería era a alguien teniéndole compasión y que estuviera detrás de ella como si fuera una niña pequeña de cinco años. Cuando estuvo fuera del edificio, sacó un paquete de cigarrillos de su bolso y nerviosa, dudó en encenderlo. Estaba por hacerlo cuando Brick se lo arrebató y lo tiró al suelo para luego pisarlo.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces?

\- ¿No piensas dejarme en paz?

\- No tomes decisiones apresuradas en momento críticos.

\- Mira, Brick - soltó con acidez -. No soy el tipo de persona que crees que soy, no quiero nada que me relacione contigo así que agradecería mucho que dejaras de arrastrarte como perro faldero detrás de mi, porque si en algún momento creíste que me tendrías en la cama como cualquiera de todas tus otras conquistas, estás muy equivocado. Sólo te soporto por Astrid, así que no hay nada que nos una que no sea ella, no te sientas obligado a "cuidarme", soy lo bastante mayorcita como para hacerlo por mi misma.

Sacó el teléfono de la bolsa y mandó un mensaje rápidamente sin dignarse a ver la expresión sorprendida del chico, quien a los segundos se retiró furioso. Cuando llegó a su departamento, observó a través de la ventana que un chico con casco negro y ropa del mismo color, se estacionó junto a ella. Se quitó el casco dejando ver una cabellera castaña y la tomó de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él. Momoko no se resistió, al contrario, dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro y la observó negar. Intercambiaron un par de palabras y luego ella se subió a la moto, abrazando al chico fuertemente por su cintura. Apretó la mandíbula enojado, tal vez no debió ser tan presuntuoso con ella y menos acorralarla, aunque admitía que le habían dolido las palabras de la chica. Por otra parte, el chico de la moto era Mitch.

* * *

_**Gracias a pato262, Yin-princesa-del-olvido, violeta5006, Lenka387, Lady-Faint-Hearted, sombra02, KtaMiauXD y Kira Murasaki-chan.**_

_**Me es gratificante informar que mi tercera historia publicada cumple un año el día de hoy, veintiocho de diciembre. Todavía recuerdo que lo publiqué minutos antes de salir de viaje. Espero critiquen mi historia en reviews, me encantaría saber su opinión sobre la historia, lo que le falta, lo que más les gusta, si debo mejorar, qué piensan del desarrollo, etc. Me complace escribir que todo lo debo a ustedes, jamás creí que llegaría a gustarles la historia.**_

_**¿Review?**_

_**Neith15**_


End file.
